Fire Emblem: Endless Sacrifice
by DRMSTR
Summary: A newly born baby carries the mark of oblivion, but a parallel future splits and the fate of Ylisse hangs on the hands of a tactician in the search of his lost memories. A single red haired woman is the only reason he doesn't fall to the Fell Dragon's grip, but can the tactician break the chain of events leading to the resurrection of Grima before the end comes? Slightly AU
1. Prologue: Shattered Memories

Well, this is the first shot of a story I've ever done. Please mind my grammar and inconsistencies. Anyway lets get this done please enjoy.

Update: I edited some of the paragraphs in order to make this story more easy to read. Anyway I have to tell you that updates will come weekly because of my thesis and other stuff. But don't worry I have this story advanced and I will finish it.

000

At night, exposed, blinded by the darkness a woman was running, with her baby bay on her arms, while looking back to ensure no one comes after her.

"This isn't the life I wanted to give you, Robin…I just wanted you to grow up and be a happy man", the woman said, while tears were forming on her eyes.

Suddenly, a thunder echoed across the hall and an ominous voice called her name, in a language no one could understood. "Fool of a woman. Do you seriously think that you could take our son away? This is far more important than morals dear wife".

The woman smiled while holding tight her son, and with a frown replied, "No Validar, I will not give mi son away to the fell dragon…" and with trembling voice yelled at the black mage, "I WILL NOT GIVE HIM AWAY TO GRIMA".

Validar grimaced and extended his hand to her, "If you surrender…I will spare your life. Now dear, give me the vessel of our God". The woman was shocked, his husband was mad with power and the only way to escape was blocked with the Grimleals.

In a shattered voice, merely a whisper, she said "So, it comes to this… My love, Robin, don't give in to temptation. Yours will be a brighter future".

And with that, she cut her wrists and summoned a portal to escape from the clutches of Validar and his cursed destiny.

"Humpf, damn woman. She only postponed the inevitable". Validar said while holding his mantle and smiled.

A soldier came and kneeled before Validar while saying, "Sir, we found the witch you commanded us to find… but she refused to come so we killed her".

Validar snarled at this news but the soldier said a last thing, "…We found her daughter… Aversa".

000

At the same time, after teleporting away from Plegia Castle.

The woman was battered and bleeding, she knew her life was ending so she looked at her son's hand; with horror she saw the mark of Grima and she knew her son was doomed to the fate of destroying the world if Validar found him again, yet she didn't lose hope.

She walked aimlessly for hours, when she found a small village. She coughed blood and shivered, she knew the end was near, so she ran to the first house she found and stopped while looking to her son. She removed her robe and cradled the baby while he was cooing. With tears in her eyes she said the last word marking a farewell, one she knew would dictate the paths in the destiny; she knocked on the door and left the baby on the doorstep.

Seconds later a woman opened the door and found the baby, crying. She took the baby in her arms and smiled, then she went inside the house and closed the door behind her… the future was safe for now, the only fate was postponed.

000

"Lady Naga, the child is safe with a humble family… but we don't know if the mark of Grima can be stabilized nor if he will suffer from the curse upon him", a pretty looking young lady said while holding an Emblem.

"Fear not, lady Tiki, this timeline will not be destroyed like the other… but we cannot be certain indeed. We must remain vigilant in case Grima resurrects". Both women stared at the Emblem, then looked up at the sky.

Naga hold the Emblem on her hand and said, "At this time the last descendant of Marth's bloodline born… we think it's time to deliver this emblem to Emmeryn. This will be a darker future if we can't control Robin's power. He is a God… let's hope he is a good one".

Suddenly the earth crumbled beneath their feet and a dark mist enveloped the goddess. "You know this is not over Naga. I, the Fell Dragon Grima, will arise from oblivion. You only delayed my return. His heart is not strong enough to resist me…he will be me". And with a shrill cry, the mist dissolved and the sky remained dark.

"This in only the beginning of the darkest time in the Halidom… I need time to think about this future. Lady Tiki, go to sleep, the power of the manaketes will be needed soon, I fear". Tiki just stared at the goddess and nodded.

"…this is the beginning".

000

Forty years later, at the midst of a war between the Grimleals and Valmese warriors, the Exalted Empire was crumbling. After the death of Emmeryn, the royal family was fighting the revival of Grima, but to no avail. The last remnants of the army of Lord Chrom were fighting inside the castle of Plegia, were Validar the mastermind behind the return of the Fell Dragon was commanding the last forces delaying Chrom from destroying Grima.

"Little Prince, you certainly cannot hope to avoid the return of Grima. It was written long before you were born, even that false goddess Naga fears my master hahaha". Chrom and a hooded man were in position, weapons ready to strike the very heart of this war.

"No Validar, this ends now. The rule of the Fell Dragon will not rise, you can take our lives but you can't take our future", Chrom shouted defiantly to the black wizard, grabbing Falchion and pointing it to Validar.

Validar laughed at this, and with a wicked grin replied "Oh little fool, even your sister wasn't stupid enough to defy me. So I had to kill her before she summoned the awakening…else I risked my work to fail like my predecessors a thousand years ago in the era of the hero king Marth".

The dark mage closed his eyes and readied a spell before saying "Now it's your turn… but don't worry, your little daughter will be safe as my little slave hahaha".

The battle began, Validar casted a spell and sent flying Chrom backwards to a nearby wall, covering him in ruble, and the hooded man casted a thunder that stunned Validar, leaving him opened to the ultimate attack at Chrom hands. In the meantime Chrom was up and charged with his sword, Falchion, to destroy the black wizard. Validar sensed this and casted a fierce fireball towards the prince, but it never damaged Chrom; the hooded man intercepted the ball with magic of his own.

Soon the battle ended, and Validar was defeated. "No!, this cannot be…", Validar whispered in a voice full of pain while becoming a purple mist, but as a last act he casted dark magic towards Chrom, but the hooded man pushed him out of the way and received the impact instead, setting his robes on fire and damaging his body.

"C'mon Robin, you can't die here." Chrom said while holding the hooded man and looking at the mist Validar was. "It's all over my friend, we've won. The future is secure for now" the prince said but as soon as Robin started to get up, he started to see a red haze upon everything, and his eyes glowed in a purple light.

Chrom saw this and tried to help Robin to recover his consciousness, instead a light dagger was summoned in Robin's hand and it went inside the prince's chest. The impact made Chrom to recoil a little and wince in the now glowering wound.

Chrom kneeled and coughed blood, while staring at Robin and said, "T-this is not your f-f-fault". The prince fell face first, death. Robin started to laugh in a wicked voice, summoning Grima to awaken from its slumber.

"Now is the time I will resurrect! Shepherds, surrender now and you will be spared!" Grima - Robin yelled at the remaining forces of the late Exalt.

A young blue haired woman heard this and signaled the remaining forces to retreat, waiting to see her father and his friend coming out of the castle, but it was pointless.

Then Grima gave away a wicked laugh and said, "Young man, you're waiting your father correct? Let me help you hahaha". With that, the girl saw the flying corpse of Chrom landing at her feet, Falchion still gripped on his hand. Horrified at the scene she ran away.

"This is only the beginning my child. We will destroy the world once and for all". The fell Dragon flew into the dark sky, leaving only the remains of a thorn world turning to ashes.

000

"So what happened there?" a girl in her late twenties asked a blue haired woman.

The blue haired woman looked at the plate blonde haired girl, with tears now forming in her eyes, and answered, "Severa, my father a-and your father…both were killed in Validar's palace not so long ago. The Fell Dragon awakened and killed them… killed them all… I-I learned from a spy that one of our men betrayed my father and killed him. Probably one of his closest friends."

With a grimacing sigh Lucina looked away and touched Falchion, then she said with a trembling voice, "We must prepare to march to Dragon's Table and face Grima once and for all. I will give the notice to the Shepherds… they deserve to know all of our families died… I need to cope this well… before we fall into despair".

The plate haired girl sobbed and rubbed her eyes, she knew the last remnants of her family was her baby sister, but she disappeared a couple of days ago, her mother was killed in action and now her father had been betrayed and murdered.

With broken speech she answered, "S-sorry Lucina…I need to be alone for now…call me when it's time to go"

The blue haired woman nodded and step in front of a small battalion, crossing her arms in front of her she spoke, "My friends, today we learned that the last Shepherds fell in battle, but today in not the time to grieve. Today we need to go to the Dragon's Table and face for the last time that demon, Grima. Our fathers would have wanted that we did this, their sacrifice must not be in vain. I beg of you, let's face this treat once and for all…we deserve a better future, we deserve to avenge our parents…WE DESERVE TO LIVE", with that last yell all the sons of the Exalted army cheered and raised their swords in the air, ready to stand a last time for their future and hopefully to create a new future for everyone.

In the meantime, Severa retreated to her tent and sat in her bed; putting her hands in her face she began to cry, cursing the name of Grima all the while hugging a family portrait in her chest. She sobbed and said, "I will do this for them, I have to be with them at least in the other life".

After that she fell asleep remembering her family and looking to the last memento of her mother; a precious ring engraved with a Pegasus to symbolize her mother and a thunder branch to symbolize her father.

"S-Severa, are you awake? We need to begin the march towards the castle, but if you need some time to think let me know. I understand what you feel, I lost my parents too and I want them back… b-but we can't, they are lost forever. The only thing we can do is win our freedom back…we can keep their memories with us, forever", Lucina said while touching the fabric of the tent, waiting for an answer, but to no avail. However, she didn't heard anything except the sobs of the broken hearted girl.

Lucina turned back to tell everyone that her commander wasn't going to go to war, but the sound of an opening tent revealed Severa in her mother's armor, Severa looked at Lucina and gave a little sigh, "I will do this for them… Lead the way".

Lucina smiled and began to march toward the barracks, the room were all began twenty years ago. Inside all the Shepherd's children observed Severa donning her mother's armor, reminding them of their promise of never giving up.

That night began the last march…the march for the future. The last children of the exalted army headed towards the skirts of Ylissean territory with one common objective…to win their future.

000

I tried to give a little cliffhanger for this part, in later chapters I'll give more story so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 1: Bitter Future

I had some troubles posting this chapter earlier but her it is, enjoy.

Two weeks earlier before the last attack on Plegian forces… In order to stop Grima's awakening the last forces of Ylisse were gathering forces to march to Plegian territory, it was only a matter of time before the dark ritual was performed and the world would be doomed. Regna Ferox and Ylisse joined their forces to counter the attack from the warships of the Valmese Empire coming from the sea; Lord Chrom and Flavia, the Khan of Regna Ferox, along with their master tactician, Robin, planed a counter measure to stop the attacks from Plegia along with the attacking forces of Valm.

"Cordelia, we need you to command the attack on the forces in the beach. Be warned though, the incoming forces will be relentless with their attacks, so don't falter and secure that beach". Chrom said while looking at his wife, Sumia who locked concerned and whispered to Chrom.

"My love, don't you think it's a bit risky to send a small force of Pegasus knights against full armored ships? The last time we lost Vaike and Maribelle in their attacks… I don't want to lose her…" Sumia said while gripping tightly the hand of Chrom.

Chrom smiled and kissed her on the temples, "Do not worry my love, she is an expert fighter and I trust her to avoid danger. Plus she's a valuable asset to all the Shepherds."

Cordelia blushed at this statement and nodded, "I will do my best, my Lord. I have to fight to protect what is important". After the plan was made, Cordelia went outside and started to pack her items to join the rest of the army in the beach.

A young girl stood behind Cordelia and said with anger in her voice, "So, why do you do this, mother? Another pointless errant from Chrom I'm sure" the young girl asked her mother in a demanding tone, but Cordelia looked in her eyes and answered, "I have to darling, Chrom depends on me to ensure this army survives another day. I have to protect what is important to me…"

Severa exploded in anger, '_How could she do that to me? What is she thinking?',_ but remained calmed and replied, "Ugh! Chrom this! Chrom that! Why didn't you just marry him instead of dad? Even he notices your unrequited affections towards him" but Cordelia didn't answered, she just stared at the grassy floor, with a sad expression in her eyes and said "…I have to go…" Severa stood there, stunned at her mother's response and went away to find her father.

000

"My lady Cordelia, the forces are gathering in the beach. We need to think a way to ensure the battle is not lost before it began" a strong looking soldier riding a horse with a blue armor told Cordelia before she mounted on her Pegasus.

She stared at the ocean and saw the countless warships heading their way, but she remained calm and replied, "Thank you, Frederick. Now go to the backlines and evacuate the people to safety".

Frederick saluted and rode back to town, meanwhile Cordelia was looking the waves coming and going. "It sure is a beautiful scene… I wish I could see this with him", but a war cry brought her back to reality, the warships arrived and started to spill soldiers in all directions. Cordelia saw the only chance they got and signaled her battalion to march forward. The clash was brutal, the enemy overwhelmed them thousand to one; Cordelia was cornered with a platoon of archers, and then she was gone. A rain of arrows pierced throughout the armor of the beautiful red-haired woman, leaving a pool of blood staining her face.

"…I'm s-sorry everyone…this is where I-I…" and then, the light of the red eyes of Cordelia was gone, one of the last Pegasus Knights died with the rest of her soldiers.

000

Frederick returned, having escorted to safety all of the people in the port. The scene he saw was devastating; red stained the once white sand and piles of corpses were being eaten by crows, but the most terrifying sight was a young commander hanging naked in a mast on the beach.

Frederick approached the young lady and saw with horror that the corpse was Cordelia; in her belly was carved the words 'This is only the beginning'. Frederick cut the ropes of Cordelia's hands and feet, covering her with a mantle and riding towards Ylisse, not wanting to face the sorrow this would carry.

000

"Severa, Can I talk with you for a second?" Chrom said behind the blonde-haired tornado; immediately after Frederick gave him the bad news about the failed combat on the beach and the death of Cordelia, Chrom when to Severa's tent to tell her about the demise of the gracious Pegasus Knight.

Severa turned backwards and replied, "What do you need Chrom? Don't you see I'm waiting for my mother? …I need to say something to her".

The expression in Chrom's face didn't change, instead he took her hands and put a ring on her palm. "I'm sorry Severa, your mother was killed in combat defending the people with honor and she will be remembered for all she did and…"

Severa snarled and shook her fists, "…She will be remembered! …She will be remembered! Who the fuck do you think you are? You know nothing about her and you want to remember her? You knew this would happen and still you sent her to her death… I don't understand how you can be a leader if you can't know the risks of a war and…"

"Stop Severa, I know how you feel about this but blaming someone else isn't going to bring her back" a voice cut short the angered Severa, while Chrom looked towards the male figure at the doorsteps.

Severa turned to face the voice, but was shocked when she saw who it was. "F-father, how can you say that!? She was your wife, for Naga's sake! … Don't tell me you don't feel anger because I won't believe you" but Chrom spoke first, before the man at the door answered, "Robin… I won't blame you if you decide to punch me, but understand that my motivations were…"

The tactician raised his hand stopping Chrom from talking and said, "Chrom, please leave me and my daughter alone. I need to discuss some things with her, we'll join you at a later date, so…", then Chrom nodded and excused himself to find Sumia and tell her about Cordelia.

When Chrom left the tent, Severa threw herself to her father's arms crying for the death of her mother, while Robin hugged her back and whispered to her that all was going to be alright.

"Honey, your mother was proud of you until the very end… never doubt that sweetheart. Now clean those tears and smile for me, I'm at your side and I'll never leave you", Robin said to her daughter, while hugging her and patting her head to comfort her.

Severa sobbed and looked in her father's misted eyed for a second before regaining her haughty attitude and answering, "Don't worry about me daddy. We need to find Morgan and tell her about this".

Robin nodded and touched Severa's elbow and smiled, "Now that's my girl. I'll find her, so you can rest for the evening. I'll drop by latter, alright honey."

Once Robin left the tent Severa sat in her bed and started to cry, the only memory of her mother was now a single ring, '_I need to rest, but I can get her image out of my mind… my mother… my best friend', _the platinum blonde thought and closed her eyes, falling in a deep slumber remembering the last days with her mother and the last words she said to her… '_Why didn't you marry him instead of dad?'_

000

A week passed, but the efforts of fighting back the armies of Valm and Plegia seemed more futile. Since then, Severa was protecting her baby sister, Morgan, and paired with her in every combat she fought. The last forces of Ylisse marched towards Regna Ferox, in an attempt to attack by surprise Plegia and destroy the black wizard Validar. Until now, all efforts to end the war with Valm were in vain, the Khan Basilio died attempting to fight Walhart along with Lon' qu and Lissa.

"My Lord, tomorrow we will arrive at Regna Ferox. Khan Flavia sent a message warning that the Risen are on the zone", Frederick said while Chrom and Robin devised a strategy to attack Validar.

Chrom nodded and thanked Frederick, before the rider left he said "I'm sorry about Lissa, my Lord. She was a living image of Emmeryn, she will be missed", Chrom sighed and put a sad smile before replying, "I know you miss her too, Frederick… After all, she was you wife as well as my sister". Frederick just nodded and left the barracks.

"You know Chrom. This war is devastating all the families of the Shepherds… we're losing valuables assets and we are nowhere ready to face Validar, lest Walhart!"

Chrom nodded but replied with a serene smile, "Maybe, but we have strong bonds that tie us. Even in the afterlife we will fight alongside the living for our future".

Robin nodded as Chrom continued his speech, "Another thing that troubles me is that we may need to leave the children here… they don't need to be there when we strike the castle, in case the situation goes dire and we need to retreat to…"

A sound of a door opening interrupted the Exalt, a young blue haired girl walked towards Chrom and stopped in front of him, before speaking "I don't think so, father, you won't be going away without me, and you know it!."

Chrom was taken aback by the commentary and a drop of sweat crossed his face before replying, "I knew you were listening Lucina! … But I can't bring you with me. This is the last attempt to destroy the founding of the dark ritual and stop once and for all the return of Grima".

Lucina attempted reply but Robin put his hands on her shoulders and told her, "Lucina, please, I know you are worried about your father. But know this, we will return victorious and the doomed future won't be happening. The bonds we have created will prevent our failure"

Lucina sobbed and accepted her defeat, but before she left the barracks she said, "This isn't over tactician! I will prove to you that I can match you intelligence and beat you… just you wait!"

Chrom looked towards the blonde tactician and said, "You know Robin, for a tactician, you won a battle with my daughter… she's a hard nut to crack. I expected you could win a debate with Cynthia, but it seems you can battle with my older daughter too!"

Robin chuckled before saying, "With Severa, these things are on a daily basis. If I could not won those, then I couldn't be a good tactician." Chrom just laughed and shook his head.

000

Meanwhile in the border of the base camp, Severa was contemplating the sunset, thinking of her mother and all the time she spent with her… before her baby sister interrupter her thoughts.

"Err, Severa? Are you ok? You have been zoned out for a while and I'm worried!" the little red haired girl said while touching Severa's shoulder.

The platinum blonde sniffed and smiled, holding Morgan's hand and said in fake happy tone, "I-I'm alright sis, I-I'm just-" but she could take no more; the dam broke and tears appeared in her eyes.

Morgan grabbed her in a hug and whispered to her, "It's alright Severa… we miss her too. Father is a mess right now, but the only thing he wants is us… to smile again!"

Severa nodded and wiped out the tears on her cheeks. "We just need to finish Validar to achieve peace… no matter what! I swear we'll be a family again!" Robin's voice echoed across the valley, and his daughters smiled at him.

"C'mon daddy, not fair. You will be the one doing it while we stay here" Severa said and smiled for the first time in days.

"I have to. You two are our most sacred treasure", Robin said while looking at the sky, "Your mother is watching over us. We are going to give her the peace she wanted!"

Severa and Morgan embraced Robin and agreed, strengthening the bonds of family they shared.

000

The next morning the camp alarm echoed across the Shepherds tents. Morgan was missing and no one saw where she went. Robin was desperate trying to find her daughter, but all was in vain; all traces of her disappeared.

The last thing the Tactician wanted was giving Severa the notice; he knew she would be a mess and he didn't wanted that. Robin was in the barracks planning how to give the notice away, but he was at the brink of tears.

Chrom entered the room alongside Lucina and Sumia, the Lord put his hands on Robin's shoulder and said, "My friend, I don't know how to help you with this loss, I'm sorry. I came to give you the notice that we'll be marching towards Validar's palace soon and we need you strength, we need our tactician. When we end this I will personally look for Morgan"

But Robin didn't listened him. In his mind those words echoed into nothing and the tactician started to destroy all the things in the war room with his magic; all maps, books started to rain as chunks of burned paper. Chrom tried to hold Robin, but the tactician was enraged by his loss.

Lucina pushed her mother away and flew herself into Robin's chest, holding him tight. "Wait, Lucina, stay away from him! He's in a dangerous state of rage" Sumia said concerned, but Chrom shook his head no and let his daughter calm Robin down.

"C'mon Robin, this is not the place to release all your anger. Save it when you reach Validar and finish him. Do this for Severa! Do this for the memory of your wife!" Lucina whispered to Robin calming the irate Tactician, leaving only the trail of tears in the face of Robin while he hugged Lucina.

"Don't worry, I'll accompany you when you give Severa the notice". Robin sniffed and thanked Lucina, he then apologized to Chrom and walked away alongside with Lucina towards Severa tent.

"Do you think he will be alright my love?" Sumia asked Chrom, but The Exalted prince smiled and said, "I know Robin is suffering. I know how much he loves her daughters. I knew how much he loved Cordelia since the very beginning" he then looked at Sumia and continued, "I know this is going to be solved one way or another". Sumia smiled and nodded at Chrom's words.

000

In the path across the camp the Shepherds mounted to rest until the last march toward Validar's palace in Plegia; Robin walked aimlessly, thinking in a way to tell her beloved daughter her baby sister disappeared, but all his thoughts rounded a single subject… Cordelia.

The tactician was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of Lucina, who was looking at him expectantly, at which Robin asked, "Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention".

Lucina sighed and started to speak, "Look Robin, I know you are nervous about this but trust me, you can do it", suddenly Lucina took Robin's hand in hers and smiled. Robin was confused but discarded that and nodded, "You're right. Thank you".

Continuing along the path they arrived at Severa's tent. Robin exhaled and said, "Lucina, it is best if you leave us. I need to be there and comfort my daughter".

Lucina understood and walked away. Robin sighed and entered the tent, hoping that Severa would be alright after this.

After Lucina left, she wandered the camp, lost in thoughts, '_Why I can't take him out of my mind. He's the father of my best friend… I can't be in love with him… I can't tell him either… I-', _but she stopped and shook her head, '_don't be fool Lucina… he can't love anyone right now, maybe in the past he could… but not now'. _Lucina sighed and retired to her tent, she felt that the next days were going to be bad.

000

"Honey, are you awake?" Robin asked as he entered the tent, but received no answer. At the same time he could hear sobbing coming from the deepest part of her tent.

"Why? …WHYYYYYYY? What have I done wrong to anger Naga?" Severa yelled while she kneeled, battering the floor with her fists leaving bloody marks in it.

Robin hurried and took Severa in his arms, preventing his daughter from doing herself more damage. The young girl pounded her father's chest and cried the name of her sister, "Why dad? Do the gods hate me? They're leaving me without family… I only have you left!"

Robin hugged her daughter tight and whispered, "My darling, you don't have to fear… I won't leave you alone! You have my word on that. Once we finish this damn war… we'll be a family".

Severa looked at his father's eyes and cried herself into sleep, hoping all that have happened would be a nightmare. Robin waited until his daughter was asleep and carried her onto her bed, leaving the last of her lineage to rest. Then he began to wrap the injured hands of her daughter, hopping that those were the last scars she would carry.

"…this is worse than I imagined it would be. Something needs to be done in order to prevent Grima's resurrection… If all fails, then… this a late goodbye", the tactician said in a tone above a whisper and kissed his daughter cheek, leaving Severa alone and preparing himself to the last march towards Validar's palace.

000

At the next day, the remaining army of the Shepherds began the last march. Chrom was leading them forward, calling for them to remember those who died and gain power from their memories; Robin couldn't do it, the memory of his dead wife was fresh on his mind and pain and sorrow gripped his heart every time he thought about her.

Suddenly, the tactician saw a blue haired female marching with them trying to cover herself with a cloak.

"I presume you have a good explanation about this, Lucina", Robin said once he was behind the princess of Ylisse.

Lucina jumped in surprise and gave away a nervous little smile, "Err… Robin, how did you-?" she stuttered before the tactician cut her short. "Now, now Lucina. You can't fool a master tactician, now can you? But why did you come with us? I recall your father telling you that you were forbidden to do so".

Lucina thought a good reason, and once she came upon one she searched in her bag until she found a blue butterfly shaped mask, "With this no one can tell it's me, right? Basilio told me once that if I wanted to participate in the Arena Ferox someday, with this no one could tell I was royalty".

Robin sighed and answered amazed of Lucina's reaction, "…If it gets dangerous I want you to run, understand?" Lucina nodded and put her mask and tied her hair into her robes, making her pass as a male.

Once Robin saw Lucina cloak herself, he went away into the first line of combat. Once there he saw the real extension of Validar's army, Risen covered the hills and valleys of the Plegian landscape. People was gathering towards the castle, hypnotized by the Grimleals to sacrifice themselves to the fell Dragon.

At the very base of the castle was Validar chanting the dark ritual, shaking the ground at their feet. Chrom saw their chance to charge upon the army and defeat Validar before it was too late.

"Listen to me Shepherds! We have come here to fulfill the destiny given to us by Naga! Today, the evil mage will fall and we will avenge those who had fallen! Today we fight!" Chrom called to all his army, unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards the castle then he yelled "Chaaaarge!"

The Exalted army flowed into battle, slashing and bashing enemies along the way. But then something unexpected happened; alongside the cliffs surrounding the landscape archers appeared and a rain of arrows covered the sky.

The tactician casted a flame spell in hopes it would burn the arrows coming their way but it was meaningless; the arrow storm pierced through the ranks of the Shepherds, killing a great number of soldiers and a great number of the Shepherds; Nowi was reached in her dragon form and Gregor was holding her body, trying to keep her alive in vain, the chevalier Sully died protecting Olivia while Ricken was pierced in the heart.

Robin looked around to find Chrom, but he found him holding Sumia's corpse; an arrow pierced through her armor and left her defenseless to the consecutive attacks of the archers. "NOOOOOO! Sumia, my love! Wake up, please! I need you, you can't leave me alone! Please wake up…"

Chrom started to sob over is dead wife's body, Robin sensed Lucina was approaching nearby her father and hold her up, "Wait Lucina, you can't be with Chrom right now… he can't know you are here, he would be terrified his daughter came with us", but Lucina fought the tactician to release her, the Robin said, "I'm sorry then…", and with a spell, Lucina fell asleep.

Robin hold her in his arms and whispered, "Lucina, yours will be a bright future, don't throw it away…"

Robin saw Chrom looking at him and nodding he said, "Robin, lets end this, once and for all". Robin nodded, but then Say'ri and Stahl came forward and said, "My lord, we along the rest of the surviving Shepherds will cover you! It's been an honor to serve you, may we meet again in the afterlife".

Chrom nodded and he, along with Robin started to march towards the castle, knowing that there was no turning back now. Stahl turned around and saw the Shepherds unsheathing their weapons, "My brothers, let's face the end together! Naga give us victory"

The rest of the Shepherds stood up and prepared their weapons facing the incoming army of Risen… one last time.

000

Several hours later Lucina woke up, she looked around her and saw the remains of the army of his father; Risen and Shepherds were scattered on the ground, the exalted army was obliterated. The young princess then saw her mother's pegasi, and with it the corpse of Sumia.

Lucina ran and hold the body of her mother, cursing herself for being too weak. A soldier approached her and said, "Young man, we need to leave this place, it's not safe now! The Fell Dragon awakened and annihilated all inside the palace. All our fears came true, Naga can't help us now!" Lucina faced him and remembered she still had on the mask, she nodded and saw a small group of soldiers heading towards them.

At that same moment, a roar was heard and the Fell Dragon Grima raised from the castle, and a voice like Robin could be heard across the devastated landscape. "Shepherds, surrender now and you will be spared!" But Lucina waited her father to come out, and signaled the men to retreat while she waited.

The voice let an ominous laugh and said, "Young man, you're waiting your father correct? Let me help you hahaha", as soon as the dragon said this, Lucina saw the corpse of Chrom crashing at her feet with his sword, Falchion, still on his hand, making her blood run cold. She ran away, horrified at the last destiny of her father, wishing she never saw that.

In her way out, the wicked voce of Grima was heard a last time saying, "This is only the beginning my child. We will destroy the world once and for all". Lucina saw only the bloody battlefield one last time before returning to the camp, to tell the devastating news… the news of oblivion.

000

Several days passed and the children of the Shepherds were on their way to Dragon's table. The news of their family's demise brought sorrow among the children of the Shepherds, but still, Lucina cheered on the precious moments they had before and encouraged them to remember them at least that way.

At night they camped outside the wasteland of Dragon's Table, waiting to sunrise before marching upon the temple in the hill. Severa was stargazing, thinking about her parents but Lucina broke her thoughts saying, "So, tell me Severa, if we could go back in time do you think we could be capable of saving our fathers?"

Severa flinched at the question but answered calmly while looking at the sky, "If we could… I would protect mother at any cost". Lucina just smiled and told Severa that supper was ready.

That night, the children sat around a camp fire to share stories about the years with their parents… thinking about the happy times and strategies they'd followed to be a united group.

At sunrise the small army gathered together, "Remember my friends, this is for the future our fathers wanted to give us! … This is for the lives that were taken away from us! … Remember our objective! … Remember them! …" Lucina said looking at her comrades.

Severa drew her sword and pointed it to the sky, yelling 'Victory', Inigo and Brady readied their weapons and charged forward to the temple, followed by the rest.

000

Inside the temple the scene of bloody battles showed on every corner. Corpses lined across the hall of the temple and a musty - blooded odor raised from the main room. A diabolic growl could be heard from the walls and the marks of Grima were carved with human parts in the walls. Human sacrifices and the Grimleals were obliterated in order to resurrect the Fell Dragon, those who wanted to bring the end of the world and innocents that were hypnotized by the late black wizard Validar.

Once the army entered the halls of the temple, the ominous voice of Grima was heard, the temple began to crumble and a purple mist raised from the floor, concealing their moves. "Ahhh, young sacrifices of divine blood… You are fools if you think you can stop me now! Your parents died in vain in order to prevent this from happening!" the fell dragon was beginning to raise, preparing to feast upon the flesh of the youngsters.

Suddenly, a ray of light shone across the temple and impacted Grima, wounding the beast and making it to recoil. The children were enveloped in a holy aura, and the voice of the divine Dragon was heard for the first time in years.

"Children of the Shepherds, do not falter, your path lies ahead. I will show you the path, but you need to go now… I can hold the Fell Dragon only a short time", Lucina looked around confused, "But how? Divine Naga, can you send us back in time? Is that possible?" she said.

Naga's voice echoed again, "Yes, but this journey is dangerous. You will travel across time and space into a parallel dimension, were Grima is not awakened yet. I will open the portal, you just need to cross it to go".

The children waited for the portal to open, but the voice of Grima was heard again, laughing with madness, "Bitch of a Goddess! You think I didn't thought of that? My past self is now fighting with the Shepherds against the Risen, as I have predicted. Your future will be doomed again" Grima said, but the Shepherds paid him no attention.

"He's right, you need to go now. Don't look back" Naga said, but Lucina asked "Will be able to come back?" but Naga said no more.

Severa touched Lucina's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, if we can't come back at least we will have our families back".

A blue light resembling a closed eye opened before them; the portal was open and the children started to cross it. Severa saw Lucina still, "Are you coming with us? We need you to find our parents and prevent this from happening again" the blonde girl said, but Lucina just said, "I'll catch up with you in a minute".

Lucina looked back and saw the Fell Dragon struggling with the powers of Naga. "We will beat you, Grima", she said, but the fell Dragon laughed.

"The future where you are going is already doomed. I have changed it to occur early", suddenly Lucina looked across the portal and saw a frightened Lissa cornered by a Risen, her father fighting and holding back along with a cloaked man the rest of the undead soldiers, barely making any progress.

Lucina grabbed Severa's hand and said, "You go on first! I need to put on my mask". The blonde tornado ran through the portal and disappeared, then the Ylissean princess went to the portal, hopping she could stop the doomed future to happen again.

"Listen, descendant of the divine blood, beware of the closest allies of your father… watch over him, but don't let them discover who you are! This future is already doomed, this world will succumb any minute now… hurry", the voice of Naga spoke a last time before Lucina crossed the portal to Ylisse, in a time where Grima was asleep.

000

"Chrom? We have to do something", a woman's voice could be heard with concern. "What do you propose we do?" a man's voice sounded, it was rough and full of confidence.

"I-I don't know" the woman answered and the man saw the man on the floor awakening, he then chuckled to the woman and said, "There are better places to take a nap than in the ground, you know?"

000

A/N: Please follow and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 2: Dawn

I present you the next chapter of FE: ES. Please enjoy.

000

"My master, those blasted Shepherd's sons are coming this way. They will reach this temple in about two days and we're in disadvantage", a Grimleal kneeled before the imposing figure of the Fell Dragon, saying the notices of the incoming army.

Grima growled in his throne, "I thought I would use this another time, but the circumstances are favorable and I found him", the Dragon said.

"This demands a blood sacrifice! Now my children, give you hearts and souls to me, for I shall create a new world where we will be kings", Grima commanded to his Grimleals.

After the order was given, the people inside the temple started slaughtering the innocent, carving their bodies with the Mark of Grima, ripping apart their limbs, raping the woman and offering their virgin blood to Grima to finally starting to kill themselves in order to open a portal.

The Fell Dragon was pleased, the ritual succeeded and a portal opened before his eyes. "Yes! With this, even if I am defeated today my power will live through him" Grima said while looking into the portal.

Inside the portal was reflected the image of a man in his early twenties, dressed with the cloak of the mages of the Grimleal, a black robe with purple eye like markings with a T – shirt and clear brown pants with black knee high boots. These man complexion was normal, with a messy platinum blonde hair with blue steel eyes, giving him a calming aura.

Grima smiled and started to roar, launching a purple beam towards the portal, hitting the man right in the chest, knocking him out and enveloping him with a dark aura. "Damn it! He's not strong enough yet. His heart can't receive me yet… but I sent him the base of my power; he will awaken the Grima inside him when the time comes".

The cloaked man was laying on the floor, the dark aura faded away. The only thing that remained was a purple mark on his hand… a mark resembling the eyes of the beast inside him.

Grima laughed and closed the portal, it was now only a matter of time to awaken in the other world. The fell Dragon roared again, "With this last act, I will sent forward my Risen to ensure that future is lost too", then he fell into a slumber, waiting for his prey to appear.

000

"Chrom? We have to do something", a woman's voice could be heard with concern. "What do you propose we do?" a man's voice sounded, it was rough and full of confidence.

"I-I don't know" the woman answered and Chrom saw the man on the floor awakening, he then chuckled to the woman and said, "There are better places to take a nap than in the ground, you know?"

The little lady chuckled with contempt, "Hey there!" and then Chrom helped the man to raise from the ground. "Who… are you? Where are we?" asked confused the man, but a strong looking rider approached and looked towards him with distrust.

"Playing now the amnesiac man, are you?" he said, but Chrom shook his head and said, "Peace now Frederick, he was lying unconscious here, I suppose he is from the town nearby but we can confirm it soon enough, we're heading there anyway".

Frederick looked distrustful and relied, "But my Lord! How we can trust this stranger? We know nothing about him, he could be a Plegian spy!" suddenly the cloaked man said, "Chrom! I-I'm not spy".

The other three looked toward him stunned, but the rider said his thoughts, "How do you know his name if you claim you don't know you own? Pay this actor, because he is really good at telling lies!"

"So do you know me?" Chrom asked, curiosity bringing him to be in front of the cloaked man.

"I-I didn't… it just came out!" he said.

Frederick interrupted both, "So, you don't know his name… you claim you don't know this place in the Halidom and you claim you don't remember who you are? … I'm sorry my Lord, I have to kill him" the raider said while unsheathing his sword, approaching towards the cloaked man, who was now kneeling with fear and holding his hands up.

"I-I told you the truth! I'm not spy… I don't remember who I am!" the man yelled, but Chrom stopped Frederick from killing him.

"Come on Frederick, you can't go killing everyone who doesn't know a thing or two" the little lady interrupted them, "Besides, he can help our army. He seems to know a thing or two about combat" she said.

Chrom was surprised but nodded, "Thanks Lissa! You're right, he can be of help to us", the cloaked man stood on his feet and smiled.

"Thank you Lissa! Nice to meet you, my name is Robin… Wow, that was weird… I-I remembered my name", Chrom and Lissa smiled, Frederick was serious looking. "If we intend to use him in the Shepherds then I will train him" he said.

Robin looked confused and asked Chrom, "Shepherds? You tend sheep? I thought you were soldiers?"

Chrom chuckled and looked at Lissa, "We tend sheep, yes. But we're also a small army, along with The Exalted army of Ylisse" the blonde girl said.

Chrom then said, "Our home is in Ylisse. That where we are heading right now, you will come with us to prove you are an ally"

"Are you sure I'm not a hostage?" Robin said, but Frederick answered in return, "You can go home, once we prove you are not a treat to anybody. If you stay with the Shepherds you will be trained in mind and spirit." Robin nodded and then the four started their way towards the city capital of the Halidom, Ylisse.

000

Dawn fell first, the quartet started a small campfire to protect against the chilling winds nature. Robin sat at the base of a tree, holding an empty book Lissa gave him along the path. '_It's for you, with this you can keep a personal diary so you can't forget anything again'_, Robin recalled in his mind the words of the young blonde.

_'__Well, I could write about them… those good people spared me from being killed by Frederick or a wild animal, much the same though' _the young blond thought. In the first pages recalled how Chrom was; a fair, slightly tall and just warrior wearing a set of sleeveless armor. His body looked strong built but at the same time he was slender, with blue hair matching his eyes and he was the same age as Robin.

He then started to think about Chrom's sister, Lissa. _'She's a little small, I think it's shoulder height. She wears a torn yellow dress with a maid looking headdress, but I didn't dared to ask why! I think she looks pretty. She dons a blonde hair with green eyes. She seems a little out of it, but I feel she has a big heart and a strong sense of loyalty though. She's two years younger than Chrom. Despise his appearance, her body seems to be in good shape… in a few years she'll be a heart breaker'_ he chuckled, then looked at Frederick and a chill went down his spine.

_'__Despise his rough looking exterior, I feel he is a loyal friend… He's only doing his job. He wears a set of blue plate armor with the crest of the Ylissean army, he is taller than me by one head. He is strong looking and now that he's wearing plain clothes, his body is extremely muscular… I need to do exercise if I want to match him… or at least defend myself if someday I make him mad. He has a dark brown hair with brown eyes, his face looks fierce in battle, but is calmly looking now. I think I can be his friend… that is, if he doesn't kill me first! I think he's a year older than me.'_

Once Robin finished writing his thoughts, Lissa approached him with a smile, "C'mon Robin, you're gonna miss supper! So did you like the book?" she asked and Robin nodded, "I'm not hungry Lissa and thank you, this is a good gift". Lissa smiled and went to sit nearby the fire.

000

In the morning, Robin woke up and saw Frederick doing exercise but the rider paid no mind to him. Chrom was making coffee and reading his items on his backpack.

"Care to go and awake Lissa, just a warning she tends to punch once awaken" Chrom said to Robin.

Once inside the tent Robin saw the sleeping beauty, then carefully approached her bed and touched her elbow, shacking it to awaken her; she then launched a closed fist punch that was barely dodge by Robin, but then a kick to the jewels made Robin fall face first into the ground.

Lissa woke up to saw a kneeling Robin, holding his groin and coughing. "What happened Robin, did I punched you somewhere inappropriate?"

Robin was speechless and just nodded, then Lissa hold an ice bag to him saying while chuckling, "Put this over there, the pain will pass in a minute… I hope".

Robin took the bag but looked at Lissa and said, "Can you go out? It's time for breakfast and you need to eat", the young lady smiled and said, "You're going with me?" but Robin shook his head no.

Outside the tent, Chrom asked his sister what happened and she answered, "His jewels, much like the incident with Frederick!" the young Lord started to laugh and asked Lissa, "So, Who did hold better?" Lissa chuckled, while Frederick was undoing his tent.

"What are you talking about my Lord?" the young rider asked and Chrom chuckled before answering, "I was just asking who hold himself better from the jewel kick of Lissa", before Frederick blushed and looked towards Lissa with a frown.

"I'm sorry Frederick, but he won. You spent two hours crying about your heirs! He just cry a little though" the young blonde said smiling.

Robin was sighing inside the tent, having heard all the commotion outside and thought '_so that's why they didn't even bother to go and woke her up'_.

000

A few hours later the quartet headed towards the hill, in hopes of shortening the distance between them and Ylisse, but the sounds of screams distracted them.

"Crap! The town is being attacked by brigands" Frederick pointed towards the towns gate, where a couple of archers and sword-wielding thieves where gathering.

Chrom nodded at them and said, "Ok, we have to help those poor people. Lissa gear up and go with Frederick towards the back exit of town; meanwhile Robin and I will attack by surprise by the flanks. Any questions?"

Lissa shook her head no and started to put her armlets and a plate vest; Robin looked at Chrom and was about to say something but Lissa answered first, "You see, Robin. I'm like a healer but I can fight too", she said while holding up an axe.

Frederick helped her to mount his horse and started to ride towards the rear exit of the town. "She's a War Cleric. Not that are many known, but she can heal you as much she can kill you", Chrom said and Robin chuckled, but an arrow cut short the happy banter. An archer was posted in the rooftop of the town hall, with him was the people being held hostage.

"Do not make a single move, else this people will die! Now be a good exalted army dog and fuck off", the thief said. Chrom was calculating the possibilities of a rescue, but Robin spoke first.

"I see four bandits cornered in the inn, they're waiting to ambush us or Frederick. The archer is using three hostages, the rest are inside the inn. Their weapons are used and most could break any minute now. We need to go east from here to ambush them and signal Frederick to launch a stave to the archer, that way we can secure the people without losing any people, only the bandits" he said, while Chrom was baffled with all that strategy.

"How the hell do you know all that!?" Chrom asked perplexed, but Robin just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I-I don't know, I just know they are acting that way", Chrom the saw that the young man was carrying a spell tome, along with a bronze sword.

"Wait, do you know how to use magic?" the blue haired man asked nervously.

"Yes, I think I do… I just don't know where I learned it", Robin said, then Chrom scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Well, just in case I'll be behind you. It's not distrust, its precaution".

Robin then started to charge a lightning spell, looking at Chrom he said, "Go and tell Frederick that once I launch this spell he attack the archer in the rooftop", the blue haired swordsman nodded and went away.

Robin looked at the inn and yelled "Elthunder!" making a heavy lightning beam left his fingers, hitting the wall and leaking a hole. Then Frederick charged forward and pierced the archer with a stave, while Lissa jumped forward and slashed the enemies posted at the doors of the inn, but only killed one, the other dodged and started to walk towards the cleric, sword on his hand.

Lissa shrieked and put her staff in front of her to cover the blow, but it didn't come; Robin charged in between Lissa and the thief, staving the brigand in the chest.

"I thought I was not going to make it in time. Are you alright Lissa?" the young wizard asked and Lissa nodded in return.

Chrom charged at the remaining thief inside the inn, killing him before he could run away. All the people in town thanked the quartet, "We'll like to give you a thank you meal", the Mayor said and Lissa jumped in excitement and started to said, "You could give me a giant steak! Or better, some stew…" but Chrom turned him down saying, "We would like to stay, but we need to reach Ylisse by the morning, thank you".

This caught Lissa by surprise and started to stop her feet in the ground and bounced her arms around in protest, "What!? Why did you say Chrom? But I'm hungry" she said.

Chrom laughed at the little children expression his sister was making, "Now, now Lissa we can eat in the outside, besides a little harsh in one's youth can be good" he said but Lissa answered, "I pass for the whole harsh thing! I prefer the part you mentioned about food".

Chrom smiled and said while looking at Robin, "Robin? Can I speak with you for a moment?" the wizard nodded and looked towards Lissa with a perplexed look, the young cleric smirked and made a thumbs up.

Outside hearing range Chrom spoke up, "Listen Robin, I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister. I know she's grateful too… just thank you" both of them nodded in agreement and returned where the irate blonde cleric was pummeling Frederick in the chest for the food trouble.

000

Dusk was approaching and they were still on the road. Lissa almost cried when they left the town without the feast they were promised with; Chrom carried her all the way until night fell on the land of Ylisse, obscuring all routes to access the kingdom.

"You know Lissa, you must exercise more else you risk dislocating my shoulders!" the young blue haired warrior said, but Lissa looked at him with a fiery look in her eyes, the type of 'you need to run before I kill you'.

"Oh big brother, you're so funny sometimes! … I will remember your funniness when you're surrounded of frogs, just you wait".

Chrom's face became pale and looked at Robin, who was trying hos best not to laugh at the pair. "My Lord, I recommend looking for a source of food. The most common animal in these forests are bears and raccoons, though I suggest we hunt for a bear so the whole group can eat" the young rider said and Chrom nodded.

"Ready for some hunt action Robin?" the blonde cleric said with a smirk, Robin sighed and opened his spell book, "Best to be safe", he said.

After sometime of hunting the group encountered a cave, where a bear was supposed to be but their where doubting the fact of entering the cave.

"I wish we had with us a Pegasus knight! They attract wild animals because of their feathers", Lissa said while hiding behind a tree.

"Pegasus? Do you have those animals tamed?" the young wizard asked.

Chrom nodded and told Robin, "Yes, in a way they are exclusive to the exalted army, but we have one of them with us. She's a young recruit named Sumia, and she is preparing to enter the exalted army along with her friend, Cordelia, and…" but at the same time those words left his lips, the name hit Robin and knocked him unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Lissa asked concerned and Chrom shook his head, "I don't know!" he said, "A moment before I was explaining him about the Pegasus knights, and in the next he was down cold". Frederick saw the face Robin was making, her eyes reflected sorrow and a tear was running down his cheek.

"I don't know about this sir, he could be faking but his eyes are sad and the mark in his hand is glowing. We must ask him what happened once he wakes up", the rider said.

Chrom nodded and stood up, "Now we must go to that cave and hunt our food. Lissa, stay with him, we'll be right back", he said.

000

After a while, Robin woke up rubbing his face. In his fingers was a trace of tears. "You ok?" the blonde cleric asked Robin, who was in a dazed state.

"I don't know… Why I'm on the floor? What happened?" he asked and Lissa chuckled before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You went unconscious when my brother was explaining you about Pegasus knights. Are you alright now?" she said.

Robin nodded and stood up, helped by Lissa. At the same time Chrom and Frederick came out of the cave with the corpse of a bear. Both of the grinned and Frederick said, "So, who wants to help gather wood for a campfire?"

Robin and Lissa looked at each other and sighed.

000

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will make it up for the next chapters.

A/N: As alwas please review and/or follow/favorite.

A/N2: You know the old saying, the Robin you crate is a reflection of yourself, so if you think this Robin is a bit pervert, then it's not my fault :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Masked Swordsman

Hi, I'm the brother of DRMSTR, he had some problems the last moth and is in the hospital. He charged me with the task of uploading the chapters he has already written, so I will until he gets out. In the meantime I present you the next chapter of Fire Emblem.

000

"So Robin, what happened back there?" the blue haired warrior asked Robin while they were cooking the meat of the bear in the fire.

Robin didn't know how to respond to that, in his mind all was a blur… he just remembered that the name 'Cordelia' made him loose consciousness. "It's nothing Chrom, don't worry about it. Probably I'm hungry after the battle in the afternoon", he said.

The young cleric approached the fire and saw the meat being cooked there, "So, that's bear meat… it smells like old boots! No wait old boots smell better! Chrom I'm not going to eat that", she said.

Chrom grinned at Lissa, "Don't say that. This a good meal before going to battle", but Lissa stomped on her foot, "I don't think so. C'mon Robin, help me out!" but when the prankster saw Robin attacking his meal like there was no tomorrow she sighed and said, "Well, I can understand that from someone who hasn't eaten a long time ago".

The group was having a pleasant evening, but Lissa noticed something funny; the fact that Frederick didn't touched the bear meat, he didn't went near that thing.

"So Frederick, tell us why you aren't eating from the bear?" but the rider was caught in surprise and started to stutter.

"Y-you know my lady… I-I had a big breakfast this morning… yes that is it, I'm not hungry because of that", he said but the cleric snorted and answered, "Tell me another one! You don't like this meat, right? I can see it in your eyes!"

Night fell and the Shepherds were retiring to sleep, but suddenly Lissa asked perplexed, "Wait, Why are we going to sleep outside? Don't we have tents?" she said and Chrom looked nervously towards Frederick who was tending a blanket in the ground. "I'm sorry my lady, but lord Chrom opened a hole on the tents when he was training this morning, so I couldn't patch them yet".

Lissa looked at Chrom with a frown and said, "I can't sleep outside! There are mosquitos in here and…" but she stopped complaining and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What happened?" Chrom asked, "Did the cat eat your tongue?" but the young healer spitted something and answered with tears in her eyes.

"Blegh… onw wunt trhoug my moum…" she said before spiting some more, "Yikes, I hate being outside! I expect some kind compensation after this Chrom!"

Robin was listening the conversation but decided that was best to go away from there and retire to sleep, he put his robe on the floor like a pillow; the rest of the Shepherds did the same and proceeded to sleep near the fire.

000

Sometime after midnight Chrom awakened from his slumber; rubbing his sleep filled eyes and looked around him, watching the moon rising above them and scratching his head. After a while he stood up and fed the fire waking Lissa in the process.

"What's the matter big brother?" she said, but Chrom shook his head, "Nothing Lissa, I just woke up and decided to take a little stroll in the wilderness. I have a feeling something is going to happen".

The young lady smiled and gripped at one of Chrom's arms, "I'll come with you! Then we can chat about our return to Ylisse and the feast you're going to give me", she said and Chrom chuckled, not wanting to wake Robin or Frederick.

After the duo left the camp Robin woke up feeling uneasy for some reason. He looked at the spot Chrom and Lissa were supposed to be, but their places were empty and Frederick was the only left.

The young wizard stood up and put on his robe before waking Frederick. "Sir Frederick? Wake up, we need to search for Chrom and Lissa, they are gone"

The rider opened his eyes and looked around wild eyed, then he stood up fast and asked Robin, "Where are my Lord and his sister?" but the wizard shook his head.

"We need to gather our things and search for them, they could be in danger and-", but suddenly an earthquake shook harshly the floor below them, opening cracks revealing magma flowing beneath them. The trees were flying away and a ray of light crossed the night sky.

Robin saw all the commotion and hurried Frederick to move away from the danger; instead they would try to find Chrom and the blonde cleric. "They can't be far. We must make haste and find the before this chaos finds them first!" the young rider said while climbing his horse and holding his hand out to Robin to climb up.

In the horizon they could see that the breach in the sky was opening into the shape of an eye, emanating a divine aura combined with an ominous presence. Suddenly corpses started to pour from inside the eye looking portal, collapsing in the group and the screams of Lissa could be heard in the distance.

"Damn! She's in danger. We have to move and quick!" Robin said and the rider started to gallop toward the sound of a battle. The wizard observed the portal for any changes, but all what he saw was more of those portals opening in different spots around the Halidom.

From the main portal a manly figure could was sighted, wielding steel resembling Chrom's sword and a headdress like a prince crown.

"This is not good! Those things are spreading thought the land, I fear that we could be facing a war if we don't stop this soon" Robin said.

In the distance a loud yell was heard calling 'A LITTLE HELP HERE!' making the rider go faster, avoiding the lava geysers and the rocks that were flying towards them. Undead soldiers appeared from inside the woods along with undead riders, following the duo.

Robin saw the risk of getting caught so he told Frederick, "At the count of three I'm going to launch a fire ball, when I do this you must go faster" he said. The rider nodded and steered the horse.

The mage charged his spell and created a fire wall behind them stopping the undead soldiers from reaching them. "Let's hurry wizard, we don't have much time left!" the rider said looking at the distance, where Chrom and Lissa were fighting for their lives.

000

A few hours before…

During the stroll Chrom took he was thinking about the past few days; the recent joining of the amnesiac man named Robin, the rise of the Plegian assaults in Ylissean grounds. It didn't make any sense to him, but he was sure The Exalt would know what to do with those transgressions.

"What's on your mind big brother? Something troubling you?" the little blonde asked Chrom, breaking his thoughts.

Surprised Chrom nodded and smiled, "It's nothing to worry about, it just that since we found Robin I feel a connection with him, like if I know him from somewhere else", he said and sighed, "I guess this is rather silly. We should go back to camp and rest until dawn, I feel the way home is going to get rough".

Lissa smiled at her brother, but all words she was to spoke were interrupted. A huge earthquake started making the ground to crack open, spitting magma into the forest burning the path towards the camp.

The scene was horrifying, animals ran for their lives because of the fire as huge fireballs appeared in the sky, making the night darker and sinister. Chrom and Lissa looked stunned at the scene but couldn't move. The lord looked at his sister and saw trails of tears in her face, reflecting the fear she was feeling at the moment.

Chrom grabbed his little sister's arm and said to her, "Run! I mean it!" but the cleric wasn't responding, "C'mon Lissa! We have to get out of here! This is getting dangerous by the minute!" until finally she returned to her senses and started to run toward a lake.

Both of the Shepherds tried to get away from the blasts in the woods but the cracks in the ground started to lift and created walls of magma, burning all in its pass. In the midst of all the chaos a crack of light appeared in the sky, emanating a holy aura at first but it suddenly an ominous presence could be felt and the crack opened into the form of an eye.

"Chrom, this doesn't look good! We must continue running!" but the lord was paralyzed looking at the eye - looking portal.

"C'mon Chrom! This is dangerous. We have to go for Robin and Frederick and bring the exalted army!" she said while pulling Chrom from one of his sleeves.

The portal started to cast thunders at the night sky and suddenly what looked to be an iris turned into a corpse, falling into the ground with a loud thump. Chrom narrowed his eyes and saw with horror that the creature was in its feet and running towards them, weapon raised.

The creature was a repulsive sight; its corpse was being eaten away and were eyes should be, there was red orbs like demon eyes and a purple mist raised every time they walked. These creatures gathered like an army, marching towards the lord and his sister; but Chrom charged in first slashing the creature in the abdomen but the undead just stood there, unmoving and Chrom turned his head to check if the monster died a second time, but it was in vain, the creature turned his head around and tried to strike the lord.

Chrom parried several blows from the undead and then leaped forward at the dead and lifted it with his sword, in the air Chrom slashed it some yelling, "I'm not done yet!" crashing his sword in the creature's back sending it to the ground, then Chrom landed with the tip of his sword at the undead, killing it while disappearing in a purple mist.

The lord was panting at the difficult of killing those beasts, but a scream brought him back to his senses; Lissa was cornered and one of the undead was lifting its axe in the air, preparing to strike a deadly blow to the cleric.

The light of the portal intensified and a lone person was sighted running out of the gate. A man jumped out and landed in front of the undead, parrying the blow and stopping the creature from damaging the blonde healer.

Chrom saw the manly figure hold the blow from the axe, but he could give no credit to the scene, '_What's happening here? Why all of this is happening today?"_ he thought.

The lord was stunned and only looked at his younger sister, who was holding her staff in front of her and crying. '_Ohhh, so dreamy'_ Lissa thought while the masked man hold the undead, but its force was more than he could handle.

Struggling he looked at Chrom and yelled, "A LITTLE HELP HERE!" making the lord nod and said, "Right!"

The masked man pushed the undead back and stabbed it in the belly, giving time to Chrom to charge at the creature. The masked man charged at the same time and synchronized with the lord cutting the creature in half, destroying it for good.

Chrom run to his sister, embracing her and whispering in her ears, "Are you alright little sister?"

Lissa was frozen with fear but nonetheless unharmed, sniffing she looked at the lord's eyes and give him a small smile, hugging her brother back, "I'm alright! Thanks for rescuing me" she said. Chrom sighted in happiness and searched for the masked man.

The rest of the creatures vanished in thin air, leaving only the eye – shaped portals closing in. The masked man sighed and sheathed his blade, sensing the lord and his sister coming to his position.

"We're in your debt my friend", Chrom said, holding his sister hand. The masked man nodded in thanks but speak nothing. "Thank you! You saved me", the little blonde said smiling.

Chrom noticed the sword the man carried, it looked like Falchion – the sword that only the descendants of the royal bloodline could carry, along with the Fire Emblem -, the man noticed this and spoke up, "This is only a little piece of what is going to happen should your future continue its course", but Chrom frowned and asked the warrior's name to which the man answered, "You may call me Marth".

The lord was speechless, the name was a legend – the Hero King Marth governed a thousand years before this time – so the lord was doubting.

"Are you named after the Hero King?" he said, but the masked man just looked at the forest entrance and said, "Believe what you want, I don't give explanations. Just get out of this forest, your friends are coming".

Chrom turned his head towards the woods where Frederick and Robin were coming out, galloping fast as the flames engulfing the forest consumed everything in its pass. When the lord looked back at Marth, it was gone.

"Are you alright my lord? What was that?" Fredrick asked concerned but Chrom smiled and put his hand on the shoulder of the rider.

"Don't concern yourself Frederick, we're alright. A masked man saved Lissa from danger" he said, but then noticed Robin was kneeled and touching the ground with the palm of his hand.

"What's wrong?" the lord asked confused and Robin turned his head slightly, speaking merely above a whisper, "I sense something coming this way…"

Chrom and Frederick readied their weapons and prepared to attack the incoming danger, but it never came; from the forest a rider came out and stopped in front of Chrom, holding its hand up as a signal of unarmed. The rider took its helmet out and a feminine face came out, her red hair curly and pinky lips only matched by her well defined body under her crimson armor.

"Gods be damned! I thought we would never find you Chrom. Are you alright?" the woman descended of her horse, leaving her companion above.

"Sully! I'm so glad you found us, but how?" the lord asked confused, the red head smiled and signaled the far side of the forest.

"We have secured an escape route south of here once we saw the fire. Now c'mon move your asses!" she said, but Chrom stopped and asked, "So, who's your companion?"

Before Sully could answer, the cloaked companion removed its robe and a manly face surfaced; his face was white and smooth, his clothes looked royalty. He was a man as tall as Chrom, slender with long blue hair framing his face. The man carried a bow, which put away as he climbed off the horse.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Virion from the land of Rosanne, and I …" the blue haired archer was saying but Sully interrupted him.

"He never shuts up! I had to turn down seven advances from him!" she said and Virion frowned and replied, "My lady, my intentions were only to court you. If I have offended you I…" but he was cut short by her again.

"If you don't shut up I will cut your balls and give them to my horse! Are we clear?" Sully said, making the archer to nod with fear.

Robin was searching the perimeter looking for potential treats, then he saw the woman laughing with Chrom of the man of the blue hair. Then he heard a noise coming from the woods; a group of undead was heading to their direction.

"Guys, the enemy is coming this way. I suggest we go to an abandoned fortress south of here, nearby the exit of this forest. There we could plan a strategy of how to take them out and live to tell the tale", the mage said once he approached the group.

Sully looked at Robin funny and asked, "So Chrom, you have a dark mage from Plegia helping you out now? Who's him anyway?" she said.

Chrom shook his head, "No Sully, he is a wizard yes, but he doesn't come from Plegia. We found him knocked out in the fields yesterday. His name is Robin".

The wizard bowed to Sully and answered, "It's a pleasure. I'm sorry if this clothes are from somewhere else. My memory is a fuss right now", the red haired maiden looked distrustful at Robin but shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever, lets head to the fortress then. It's not my place to be the judge".

000

A couple of minutes later the group arrived at the abandoned fortress, blocking its doors to prevent anyone to enter. Once inside Robin pulled out a couple of maps and started to draw something and mumble about forces and horses.

Chrom stood at his side watching how the mage planned, but the drawings didn't make any sense to him. Finally Robin spoke up, "Alright, this is what I'd planned so far. Lord Virion, how's your long range aim?" he said.

Virion stood stunned a second but then regained his posture and spoke, "It's perfect, and you should know that the Lord of Rosanne is trained for years to…" but the wizard interrupted him.

"Perfect my lord, you will stay in the upper section of this fortress and will aim at the incoming forces, you must only aim at those in long range. Sir Frederick and Lady Sully will…"

Sully frowned when she heard the word lady, then knuckled Robin's head before saying, "I'm not a lady. I'm a chevalier, do not mistake me for one of those damsels in distress!"

Robin rubbed the back of his head after the hit while the others smirked and covered their mouths with their hands. The mage sighed and continued to say, "I take that back, Sir Frederick and Sully will intercept at close range with staves, stopping them from climbing into the fortress or breaking the door".

The wizard paused and looked at Chrom and his sister, "You took the worst this time", he said looking at Lissa then he nodded at Chrom and said, "You will protect your sister from harm this time. I'll cover you with a wall of lightning".

Sully frowned again, "What are you? A tactician? And what you will do in the meantime while we fight?" she said while viciously approaching Robin.

The mage recoiled and laughed nervously, "My, do you think I'll do nothing to help? I will cover the perimeter with a wall of flames".

The rest of the group laughed at the scene, the powerful chevalier was cornering poor Robin, treating to kick his ass if they didn't make it to Ylisse.

Chrom and Lissa stayed in one place while the mage casted a lightning dome upon them, "Don't worry, my magic is completely safe", the mage grinned and went on his way towards a tower.

Chrom saw his little sister watching Robin with a smile on her face. "What do you think of our new friend here? Do you think he can be a Shepherd?" Lissa said, smiling while they saw how the wizard climbed the tower and stood side by side with Virion.

The lord smiled and nodded at his sister, "He's already one of us! We can make it official once we reach Ylisse. Surely he will agree and we can introduce him to the others, though I'm not sure if I want him near you!" he said laughing while dodging the punches of his, now blushing, sister.

Chrom sighed, "We have to meditate about the warning of war that 'Marth' gave us. I know it sounds crazy, but after what we saw today… well let's just say that is a possibility in the coming future, but for now let's get our asses to Ylisse", he said and Lissa grinned.

"Anxious to see a certain Pegasus knight, are you?" she said making Chrom blush and denying it with his hand, "I don't know what you are talking about. I just want to get a hot bath, that's all" he said. Lissa smirked and whispered, "Yeah, tell me another one".

The banter was interrupted when a horn signaled the incoming forces and the swarm started to reach the castle gates. Robin casted a flame wall in the perimeter, preventing the undead forces from entering the fortress. However, a storm of arrows covered the sky menacing the lives of the Shepherds.

Robin saw the arrows flying towards them and a pain crossed his head; a memory of a falling red haired woman in the battlefield, looking at his eyes with tears running across her cheeks mouthing something at him, her arm outstretched like wanting to touch him.

The archer saw the magician falter and shook him by his shoulder, trying to bring him back to his senses, "Damn it wizard! You gave us this plan, now fulfill your duty! Come back!" he said, but Robin could hear his voice like a distant echo.

Inside his mind, Robin was seeing himself holding that mysterious woman and crying while being surrounded with a purple mist, crimson black wing spreading in his back and the mark in his hand glowing.

"Robin… Robin… ROBIN!" Virion shouted and punched the mage in the gut, pulling him out of the trance before the arrows reached them. Robin reacted fast enough and burned the arrows in the air, enraged by an unknown reason casting thunder at the undead.

The Shepherds saw how the mage casted everything he got until he exhausted himself, but by that time every undead in the area was gone, only ashes remained. Chrom watched Robin as he got down of the tower and make it to where he was.

"Looks like you got to liberate some steam, don't you?" Chrom said, a small smile reflected in his face, Robin nodded, "It looks that way. C'mon, guide us to Ylisse", he said. Lissa saw how the mark in the hand of Robin ceased glowing and returned to look like a tattoo.

The group gathered in the outside where the sun was raising, touching the land and the morning dew emanated a sweet fragrance.

"Now we have a little problem!" the blonde cleric said, Chrom turned his head to look at his sister with a confused look in his face, "What do you mean?" he said. Lissa pointed at the horses and smirked.

Frederick approached them, holding some weapons carried by the undead and said, "My lord, this weapons look like the ones of the Valmese Empire and The Exalted army. I'll have them examined by Miriel once we get back".

Chrom narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Alright, this is the plan: those horses can hold up to three people, so we can ride safely together towards Ylisse. Robin and Lissa, you go with Frederick. I'll go with Sully and Virion", he said.

000

In the way towards Ylisse Chrom thought about the weapons found in the undead army, the coincidence of the arrival of 'Marth' saving his sister and the joining of Robin in their ranks.

The young lord sighed and spoke, "Robin, once we arrive I want you to follow me. There's something I want to discuss with you", he said. The mage nodded, and then Chrom smiled and nodded at Frederick too.

Sometime later the magnificent view of the Exalted Kingdom could be seen. The streets crowed with people, peace surrounding the alleys and in the center the Palace where the crown of The Exalt was placed.

The Shepherds arrived at the streets; the citizen gave them a warm welcome with smiles and gestures of respect. Chrom smiled and saluted them all, climbing down of the horse to speaking with Sully and Virion.

After they left, Chrom approached Robin and smiled. "This is it! This is the joy in the center of the Halidom. This is where we keep peace and watch over for those who are in trouble" he said. Robin nodded with a smile and started to walk along with Frederick and Lissa.

Arriving at the fountain in the center of Ylisse Chrom extended his arms and said, "Welcome to Ylisse!"

000

A/N: As always please favorite and/or review


	5. Chapter 4: Protectors of Ylisse

Hi, this is DRMSTR's brother again, he's recovering just fine and he'll be up and running in a matter of days. I present you the next chapter of Fire Emblem.

000

After arriving in Ylisse the quartet sat in fountain near the center of the town. Chrom looked happy admiring the townsfolk, "So, Where is your King? Or Queen?" Robin asked as the lord pointed at a figure in the street. "There she is. She is The Exalt of the Halidom".

Robin looked at the womanly figure, and could see the beauty she was. Adorned with a crown resembling a halo, her white skin was only matched by her beautiful golden hair. Her face was flawless with honey colored eyes. Her dress was an exquisite combination of a green with golden frames at the edges and was as long as her body, a little tight hugging her curves just right showing a great body with shapely breasts.

The mage was almost drooling, but he shook his head and spoke, "She is a beautiful queen".

Lissa looked at the mage and smirked, "Yes she is! And she is the best big sister!"

Robin nodded but then he stopped and froze turning fast his head looking at Lissa. "Wha – what? Big sister? That means you are a princess? Then that makes Chrom… ", just as Chrom was grinning and said, "Yes, the prince and royal successor of house Ylisse".

Robin stood so fast that surprised Chrom, then the mage bowed to the lord and said, "I- I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I apologize for speaking so familiar with you, my lord".

Chrom laughed and shook his head, "C'mon Robin! I'm not that fond of calling other by titles. You have proven to me you loyalty. When Emm arrives with us we'll talk about some things I have on my mind"

Robin composed himself and nodded, but Chrom saw he had questions on his face so he spoke, "I know what you are thinking Robin, my sister is the only one ruling right now after the demise of my father" he said and sighed.

"During my father's tyranny he made war on every country and slaughtered many innocent people. It's because of that Emmeryn inherited a broken kingdom at the brink of war! … The people hated the exalted bloodline and threw stones at her, even today she has the scar of one of those. But she did not hate them, she gave them love and hope. In this ten years of her ruling the kingdom is at peace…" the lord finished.

As soon as Chrom said this, the beautiful Exalt arrived and smiled at the group, "Oh! Chrom you arrived safely. Welcome home!" she said.

Lissa bounced excitedly and hugged her sister, the blue haired warrior nodded and smiled at her. The queen noticed Robin standing behind them silent and still. The Exalt smiled and asked, "Who is this man Chrom?" the lord smiled and touched Robin in his shoulder.

"He is Robin. Robin allow to present you to Emmeryn, The Exalt of Ylisse. Robin here was lying unconscious in the field" he said but Frederick interrupted him.

"Yes my lady, he was there and claimed to remember nothing except few thing, like my lord's name. We still have to test if he is no spy from Plegia" the rider said.

Emmeryn laughed, and to Robin it sounded like a heavenly chorus, "Ohhh Frederick, you are always a fateful knight and friend to my brother. But worry not, I trust he must have judged Robin prior letting him meet with me and they are grateful you are a guardian to them" she said smiling.

The knight nodded letting Chrom continuing speaking, "That is correct Emm. I'll have to talk with you privately and discuss a few thing on my mind".

The little princess hold Robin by the elbow and said, "C'mon Robin, let me introduce to the others. Big Sis we'll go to the barracks, I'm sure a certain someone needs news about Chrom!"

Chrom blushed and looked away, while Emmeryn chuckled. "Frederick, you must accompany us to the throne room" she said.

In the way toward the barracks Robin was admiring the complex beauty of the kingdom, its streets and buildings looked ancient and well preserved. "My lady, is The Exalt the only one ruling now?" he said

The blonde healer chuckled and nodded, "Don't be like that Robin! We're friends so you can call me Lissa. Now prepare to meet the Shepherds" she said with a smile.

000

In the barracks a cute lone woman was pulling the petals out of a daisy, looking though a window at the horizon in the sunset. Her brown hair reflected the sunrays coming through the window; her hair flowing free with the breeze and her armor shone with golden light.

She was wearing the classic Pegasus knights' armor; a dress like vest and protective chest armor, with enough liberty to allow the rider to accommodate her breasts in there. She wore brownish boots with clippings, like a garter belt preventing from losing her boots in the air. She was good shaped, this because of the exercises of the army.

Like a fortune reading, she was muttering something about the return of her love from somewhere. She didn't notice the door opening and the entrance of a tall man. "What are ya doing Sumia? Ol' me is waiting for you, it's our turn in the watch" he said.

Sumia turned her head and looked surprised, "Ohh it's you Vaike! You must not surprise me like that. I'm just waiting for any notice of Chrom… and the rest of course" she stuttered and blushed as soon as she said the name Chrom.

Vaike laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Don't sweat it! The ol' bastard is going ta return. He's simply neglecting coming back and seeing you blushing for him!" he said and laughed at the red face of Sumia.

Vaike was a slightly tall man, tan and well-built his muscles showed a good grade of training. His face showed a big smile while his blonde like hair flew with the flow of the room. He was wearing a protective shoulder only, with the rest of his armor being a plate boots with pants. Around his torso he wore nothing

The door of the courtyard opened and a blonde woman entered and with a regal look asked, "Any news of Lissa? I just heard that she and her brother returned to the castle". When Sumia heard that her face lit up and started to walk towards the door, but it opened revealing a pair of people coming through.

"My dear Lissa! I was sweating arrows when you disappeared this long!" the royal looking damsel said.

The blonde cleric smiled and nodded at Robin, "Allow me to introduce to the Shepherds. That lady over there is Maribelle, a noble; that lady over there is one of our Pegasus knights, she's Sumia and…"

Lissa stooped when she saw the rivers of flower petals on the ground, but discarded it and looked at Vaike, "He's Vaike, one of our heroes".

Vaike frowned and lifted his hand up, "It's Teach right now, missy" he said laughing and Maribelle lifted her eyebrows and answered mockingly, "Oh? Are you a Teach now? What do you teach?" the warrior looked at her and grinned, "This" he said and burped loud.

The damsel covered her nose, "Oh Naga be praised. Don't stench the air with those unworthy noises now!" she said waving her parasol in front of her.

Then he looked at Robin and asked, "And who is he? Is he a new Shepherd?" Lissa bounced excitedly and replied, "He is like a warrior master… he can cast spells and he's good with a sword. Is there anything you can't do Robin?"

Vaike laughed and said, "I bet he can't do what The Vaike can… but don't worry I'll teach ya!" to which Robin nodded, earning a distrustful look from the blonde mistress.

"Oh no, and here I thought you would be from better material than the common rabble… It seems I was wrong" and with that Maribelle stormed off of the room.

Robin looked concerned but Lissa touched his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry about this, she warms to people eventually… or burns them down" she said chuckling.

Robin watched in the courtyard as the blonde lady climbed up her horse and left. In his opinion, that lady had a good taste for clothing, wearing in that moment a set of pinkish mounting clothes, with dark boots, carrying a parasol for the sun and her blonde hair made into braids. Because of her training with horses, her body was good shaped showing detailed curves beneath her clothes.

Robin shook his head and returned with the others Shepherds in the room at the same time Chrom returned from the throne room with Emmeryn Frederick.

The three stood silent for a minute and Emmeryn spoke first, "Robin I, as The Exalt of Ylisse, ask you: Do you claim not to be a Plegian dark mage? Do you have no memory of your life ever since my brother found you a couple of days ago?"

The Exalt was serious looking Robin who kneeled and put his closed hand on the floor, "Yes you highness, I have no memory of what my life could have been before my lord found me. I cannot say for certain I'm not a Plegian dark mage, but I'll give you my loyalty and I offer my services for whatever you need them".

Emmeryn started to laugh and smiled as Robin stood up, her smile brightened the room and said, "Robin, my brother trust you after you saved our sister from danger. I put my trust in you too. From this moment I, The Exalt of this land, hereby grant you the position of tactician! Serve us with the best of your abilities!" Robin kneeled once again and thanked her for the honor.

Sumia cheered the act and run towards Chrom to congratulate him on returning safe, but as sun as she started to run she fell face first on the ground.

Chrom raised his eyebrows in surprise and helped Sumia to stand up, "Are you ok Sumia!? Are those boots of you still wrong?"

Sumia got up embarrassed and shook of some dust from her vest. "I… no… I mean" she stuttered and sighed, "I mean, I'm relieved to see you unharmed and well… I- I want to give you a pie!" Chrom was confused that he could only smile and nod.

The others smirked at their interactions, Lissa looked at the tactician and said, "And those are what we call 'Love Birds'!" causing both Sumia and Chrom to blush a deep red.

Robin smiled and yawned causing Chrom to notice and change the subject, "I see you are tired Robin. I'm not surprised after the last few days; Sumia will guide you to the barracks. Rest and in a couple of days we'll head to Regna Ferox", he said. Sumia nodded and headed towards the door along with Robin.

"See you later, my lord" the pegasus knight said before exiting, "I'll look for you later to give you some pie", she said hurrying to get away of the door. Lissa smirked at her brother while he sighed and scratched his head.

000

The main room of the barracks was known as 'common room' because it was where the Shepherds stuff was; like armor, weapons, food and some other trinkets. Each Shepherd had their own room, making them comfortable with their little cozy spot. Now with Robin in their ranks, the room for the tacticians was going to be used for the first time in years.

Along the way both Shepherds crossed a pretty flower courtyard, well maintained with benches making it a good place for train or relax.

Robin was looking at Sumia, especially her boots, his curiosity got the better of him and asked, "Excuse me my lady.… If I am being blunt I apologize but… Why are you wearing a garter belt with your armor?" the Pegasus knight turned her head slowly and looked at Robin with a confused look.

"You see… this is not a garter belt… this are clip that go under our vest to a short pants, preventing our lower armor from falling. This isn't lingerie… not that I don't have any…" when Sumia said those last words she blushed and lowered her gaze.

Robin was thinking what to say to fix the misunderstood when Frederick approached from the courtyard, his face was serious looking piercing Robin with his gaze. The knight removed his armor and threw it on the ground, causing dust to raise.

"Alright tactician, now that you are one of us you need proper training. Lord Chrom put me in charge of making you a warrior as well as our tactician. Tomorrow at sunrise we'll meet here, you will train until I make you a proper warrior or you die training", he said, making Robin to recoil but when he wanted to reply Frederick was already gone.

Sumia grinned and patted Robin in his shoulder, "Well, it seems you need to rest properly. Frederick's trainings are though and almost every Shepherd took them", the Pegasus knight smiled and escorted Robin to his room.

Once they arrived, the Pegasus knight saluted and said, "We have arrived sir. Now I officially welcome you to the Shepherds. If you have doubts or want something ask us and we'll help you".

Robin smiled and nodded, "Now who's being formal. We are friends, you can call me Robin, if you want", he said causing Sumia to smile and nod.

After the Pegasus knight left Robin entered his new room. The first glimpse left him speechless; his room had a large series of bookshelves, all of them containing innumerable tomes of war books, spell books and weapon catalogues. The tactician approached each one of them, examining the knowledge of ancient tacticians and warlords.

He sat in his bed and started to exanimate some books, his hunger for knowledge was big as well as his sleepiness and soon he drifted to a deep slumber.

000

The next morning a desperate looking Frederick was swinging his sword when Lissa came out of her room. The cleric looked at the frown on Frederick's face and asked, "Well, what are you doing so early in the morning Frederick?" she said, but the rider just grunted and pointed towards Robin's room.

Lissa smiled and started to walk towards the room of their new tactician, "I get it! I will fetch Robin so you can train him… Just don't kill him!" she said, while Frederick frowned again and sighed.

Once inside the room of the tactician Lissa looked to her surroundings, "Robin? Where are you? Frederick is looking for you to…", but she saw the tactician sleeping on the floor.

The young cleric smirked and said as a whisper, "I'm not surprised you are tired… after being dragged to this yesterday", she looked around and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, "I wonder what will happened if I hold your nose… just a little pinch here and…"

When the prankster hold Robin's nose he started to flail his arms around, waking up suddenly yelling, "Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!" but Lissa looked at him with a stunned look.

"Risen? What are those? Did you name those creatures 'Risen'?" she asked but Robin shook his head and sniffed.

"I don't know… I was dreaming about those creatures. But enough of that, Frederick wanted to meet with me at sunrise to train".

Lissa grinned, "Ohh! Is that so? Well I'm afraid you're about two hours late then!" Robin stood straight and ran towards the door, trying to prevent Frederick from killing him.

Lissa stood there looking at the room when she saw the book Robin was reading. With a playful smile she took the ink and a feather and started to draw something.

"He's going to like this!" she said.

000

In the courtyard Frederick put Robin to do pushups in return for his delay. He wanted to start relaxed so he ordered the tactician to do a hundred of those, then fifty abdominals combined with jumps and finally some sword practice. He said to Robin that he already had programed a calendar of training, so he could be in at least a better shape.

"Alright tactician! Time to rest up, you have one minute to breath. After this we will move into sword practice, I expect you can at least swing and parry. One more thing, you must wear this for practice" Frederick was saying to Robin, who was laying on the ground exhausted after the beginning of training. The armor he wanted to use was a heavy version of his own, causing Robin to break more sweat.

The tactician tried to stand up, but his legs didn't respond. Frederick saw that and made annotations.

"What are you writing Frederick?" the tactician asked concerned.

Frederick gave a small smile, "I'm writing the areas where you need more training. The legs are going to be less of a problem. Starting today you will run ten kilometers, then you can rest until tomorrow" but as soon as Robin sighed in relief the small path the rider put him, Frederick pointed at a bag with a rope attached to it, "You will run with this bag of twenty kilograms tied to your waist".

In the afternoon after running and doing the remaining exercises, Robin was practicing with swords. The Shepherds gathered in the benches of the courtyard to look at the display.

"Watch your flanks, the enemy can hit your sides with ease. Correct your stance and stab upwards. Use the hilt of your sword to knock down foes when they are in close quarters!" the rider was correcting Robin each time he hit the dummy.

Chrom saw how the tactician moved and it seemed to him that he had already experience with swords, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Then he noticed that the mark on his hand wasn't glowing like it did when they were fighting the brigands.

"So, how he's doing Frederick?" the lord asked. Frederick looked at him and took of his notepad, "He is doing fine my lord. He need to train more his body but his sword technic isn't so bad, he need to master it but time we now have".

The rest of the afternoon was sword practice, with the rest of the Shepherds looking at their new tactician knowing that in his hands were their lives.

000

A week passed along with the regular trainings and the meetings of the war council. Robin felt more and more in home with his new companions, but the uneasiness about the red haired Pegasus knight of his dream made him question the fact of a premonition.

The tactician was reading his book on the desk when Lissa entered the room, holding her gaze to the floor like she was ashamed of something.

When Robin was about to ask the fact she was acting that way Lissa hold up on of the strategy books and said, "I- I Robin, I'm sorry! I was drawing a doodle of you in your book and… the ink kind of spill in it… kind of messing it completely".

Robin saw his portrait composed of sticks and a square resembling a book. Lissa was at the brink of tears and said, "Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

Robin was slightly pissed but he ignored the fact and stood up from his chair. Rounding the table he patted Lissa on her head and smiled, "Don't worry, accidents happen… sometimes at least".

A noise coming from the outside made them get out of the room the tactician was in. Chrom, along with the rest of the Shepherds were preparing to march, the tactician approached him and asked, "Chrom, Where are we heading right now?" the lord turned his head and answered while pointing to the north, "We are going to Regna Ferox. Our scouts report that the Risen had been sighted in the northern part of Ylisse, so we are going to ask the Khans of Ferox to lend us some back up".

A young rider mounted on his horse approached the lord, he was wearing a green armor resembling Frederick's. The young knight dismounted and saluted Chrom, smiling all the way letting his black hair flow with the air.

"My lord, I thought I wasn't going to make it. I had to skip breakfast just to reach you", he said while laughing nervously. Chrom sighed, "Well Stahl, a little late and we would have leave you. Did you told Miriel about our journey?"

The rider nodded and said, "Yes my lord! She said she would reach us there 'cause she wanted to prepare something before". Chrom nodded and told him to join the lines. Robin watched as the young rider stood on one side of Frederick; they looked so alike, especially in the muscular bodies they had and the gentle demeanor.

Robin approached Chrom, who was preparing his armor, and asked, "I still haven't meet all the Shepherds, right?"

Chrom nodded, "You have no idea", and signaled the Shepherds to marching north as the lord and his tactician went to the front lines, but no more than a couple of hours a Risen contingent ambushed them on a bridge, shooting arrows to the horse riders, wounding the Pegasi of Sumia.

"Sumia! Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom ran towards the brown haired woman and held up his hand shield preventing more arrows from wounding her. Sumia looked at Chrom while he parried the arrows, blushing at the fact he was so close to her. But at the same time they heard the voice of Robin signaling their troops to form a small square in the center while he and Virion took of the long range archers.

Vaike was sweating nervously and Stahl noticed it, when asked he said he forgot to bring his axe, all the Shepherds turned their heads and towards him causing the blonde warrior to turn red in embarrassment.

"Ok, now pair with someone with a weapon while we deal with the undead archers", Robin said signaling Virion to start shooting arrows to the farthest archer.

After a while the archers were no more, but the strong looking warrior armed with lances started to approach to their position and while Chrom held Sumia in his arms after she fell from her pegasi, Robin devised a plan so everyone in the small army could get alive.

But as soon he was going to signal them to attack, a thunderbolt was casted on the soldiers, turning them into ashes. Robin was stunned with the act and turned his head to see who was the responsible of it. When he looked back he saw a lone woman dressed like the mages in Ylisse.

She approached them and nodded to Robin, "It is uttermost imperative that I know who is responsible of forgetting something valuable as an axe", she said as Vaike raised his hand, "It had to be you Vaike. Next time I will glue it to your body!" the mage said menacingly.

After the exchange se introduced herself to Robin; she was the mage Miriel, the second mage of the Shepherds. She had a slender frame but well-toned, her hair was shoulder height, its color was brown bright shining under the sun or almost the little hair she let exposed under her wizard hat. She wore glasses but her eyes shone with a pretty green color, like the clothes she was wearing at the moment.

Robin smiled, "I'm glad you came Miriel. We need your abilities when we met the Khans", he said. Lissa approached them and looked towards Sumia who was talking with Chrom, "I patched her nicely, but I can't heal pegasi so she must come with us on foot and-"she was saying when Chrom interrupted them, "That isn't going to be necessary. She said that she would stay with her mount to heal her and she would catch up with us at a later date".

Chrom looked at Miriel and thanked for her help before giving the order to the Shepherds to continue their way.

000

After the battle the group arrived at the doors of the fort known as 'Longfort' where they would ask permission to see the current Khan ruling over Ferox. Unfortunately when they arrived, a lone woman clad in heavy armor came out along making Chrom uneasy with her attitude.

"State your business on the kingdom of Regna Ferox" the woman said.

Chrom answered that he wanted to see Khan Flavia in a matter of war council, stating that he was the prince of Ylisse.

The armored woman laughed, "Ha! Do you know how many brigands come these days claiming the same? If you really are the prince of Ylisse, prove it!"

With that order a storm of arrow flew towards the sky covering it and leaving Chrom defenseless. Robin casted a protective shield for them but Chrom was too far from his powers to protect him. Suddenly a pegasi flew and snatched the lord form the ground, saving him from becoming an arrow dummy. When Chrom opened his eyes he saw Sumia in front of him; her hair smelled so good that almost put him into a trance. Sumia looked back at the mesmerized lord and smiled, to Chrom that was the most angelical face he could ever see.

"Glad I could make it" the Pegasus knight said making Chrom smile, but the warrior on top of the fortress started to throw staves at them, "Look out!" Chrom yelled making Sumia to dodge some of their staves, "Better hold on! This could get a little jumpy!" she said.

After flying back to the ground the group made a diamond formation and started to enter the fortress, holding it against the constant attack from the feroxi soldiers.

"Don't let the Ylissean impostors enter the city!" the soldiers yelled at them as they shot arrows to them.

The woman of the heavy armor waited for them on top of the fortress, sending troops to stop their advance. The Shepherds' formation was vanguard; in the front Frederick, Chrom and Robin held them with their shields and swords, on the sides Lissa and Stahl prevented them from breaking the formation and as well Lissa healed them when the swords scratched them, Virion was at the center casting arrows at long range along with Miriel. On the rear Vaike and Sully dispatched the rest.

"Ya think that you and ol' Teach can make a good team?" Vaike asked Sully as she hold a heavy hitter.

"Why do you ask? Are you looking for someone that can teach you how to never forget your weapon again?" she said mockingly.

Vaike blushed, "Oh c'mon Sully, ya know that the Vaike never forgets… I only don't remember sometimes!" he said but Sully laughed at him.

When the group reached the top the woman signaled her men to stop attacking. "So, if you are of royal blood fight me! This will decide if you told the truth or you are just a peasant".

Chrom unsheathed Falchion causing the woman with the heavy armor to recoil a little, but she didn't gave up.

Their duel was somewhat equal, Chrom not wanting to damage the woman relented some of his attacks but the female commander was pushing with all her strength. At some point she made a mistake and charged at the lord, but he jumped and landed on top of her armor, disarming her and throwing her on the floor.

"Surrender now!" he said and the woman held up her hands. After Chrom helped her to stand up she said, "I knew the moment you took Falchion out that you were not impostors. But my honor had to be sated. I ask you forgiveness while I go and arrange a meeting with our Kahn".

Chrom smiled and told her not to worry, he understand the need of honor and shook her hand.

The Shepherds waited little before they were allowed to enter Regna Ferox, the place of eternal snow and where the combats proved the honor and value of any man and woman alike.

000

Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Frederick were allowed to enter the palace of Ferox while the rest went to buy things for their journey or just stood there waiting for the return of the quartet.

Chrom was waiting for either Flavia or Basilio to appear but none of them received them, Robin the asked who was supposed to come out and meet them. The blue haired warrior replied him that the Khan was the ruler of Ferox, but he didn't know who it was.

"I can imagine it; a giant barbarian with a big chest covered in hair. Very tall and muscular with his tanned body shining under the sun carrying a big axe" Robin said, convinced of his own argument but he jumped in surprise when a tan woman touched his shoulder. "That depicts Basilio just fine, well except the hair in the chest part. You must make another guess with me boy!"

Chrom laughed at the reaction of his tactician, "I apologize for that Khan Flavia. He is our new tactician and I came to ask a favor of you" he said.

Flavia then frowned, "So you hired a dark mage from Plegia to serve you. Very bold movement if you ask me" she said. Robin could notice that she was not joking when she said 'dark mage' while holding his neck.

The Khan looked frail on the exterior, but like Sully she had a great shape under her armor. Her tanned sky revealed a beauty of a woman, with blonde hair and honey like eye color. Flavia noticed that Robin was watching her and frowned, "See something you like?" she said causing the tactician to blush.

"I-I didn't wanted to make you uncomfortable. It's just that I record the details of every person I met… sometimes if that person don't want to kill me first!" the now embarrassed tactician said.

Chrom sighed and said, "He is not dark mage. We found him without memory of his past life a few weeks ago. I trust him and so does The Exalt. Please Khan Flavia help us with this Risen problem".

Flavia turned her head towards Chrom and released Robin's neck, "Alright, but don't think I won't cut your balls if you betray us!" she said to Robin and then looked at Chrom, "There is a problem with you request. I am but the cant of the east section of Ferox, I can help you unless you can help me with something first".

As she said that, the cheering coming from the Arena Ferox echoed in the halls, making clear to the lord what was going to happen in the following hours. Chrom looked at Flavia and nodded, "I accept your conditions".

000

A/N: As always please favorite and/or review


	6. Chapter 5: Parallel Swords

Hi, it´s DRMSTR´s brother again. He tasked me this time to post this and to tell you he returned to write the ending of the story. He saw all the comments and told me to say: "Thank you for the get well wishes. My time on the hospital bed gave me time to think about the endings and the other story I´m planning to write". So I present you the next chapter of Fire Emblem.

000

Arena Ferox was the place where men and women battled in order to prove their worth, but in this case the battle was to name the new Khan of Regna Ferox. When Flavia told Chrom that he needed a champion to help her win the throne, the lord accepted eagerly. Also Flavia told him that Basilio had a new champion after the previous one was defeated by him.

The match consisted only in a battle one on one, so Chrom was alone to win the battle against the newest champion of the contending Khan. When the announcer of the match called for attention from the public, Chrom knew the battle was only beginning.

"From house Ylisse we have Lord Chrom, the new champion of Khan Flavia and contender to win her the throne!" the announcer spoke loud causing the people to cheer.

Then he announced the other contender calling him the glorious champion before saying, "Hailing from a distant land, the glorious champion of Khan Basilio, Marth!"

When the announcer said that Chrom lifted his gaze to meet eye to eye with Marth, both of them holding their swords.

The lord noticed he was still carrying Falchion, "So, where did you get the sword of the royal blood?" he asked but Marth didn't answer, "Very well then. Our swords will do the speaking but you owe me some answers after this!" he said.

Marth smiled and said, "Prove to me that you deserve those answers. Now fight!"

The clash of swords started, both of the defending their positions and attacked when prompted. Chrom saw every movement of Marth as one of his own, countering them with ease but the swordsman was also good with the blade. The strength in Marth was high and Chrom could sense a bit of holding back by Marth's part.

The duel was fierce, both warriors attacked and countered with their best techniques using everything they had until they started to get weary.

Chrom was panting and sweating, "Who teach you how to use the sword?" he asked.

Marth, heavy breathing, answered somberly, "My father!" and then charged one more time at the lord, trying to catch him by surprise.

Chrom saw this as the first movement his father teach him, he jumped and parried the tip of Marth sword pulling him out of balance and throwing him to the ground.

Chrom landed and brought the tip of his sword at Marth's neck, "It's your loss", he said. Marth nodded and stood up sheathing his sword and sighing, "I still can't beat you. Even after all these years!"

Chrom was confused but before he could say anything the match was over and Marth was heading towards the doors of the arena.

'What did he mean by 'can't beat you even after these years'? There must be a good explanation for this but he's gone and we need the help of Regna Ferox if we hope to win a war against the undead' Chrom thought as Flavia was appointed as the new Khan of Regna Ferox, uniting all the territory into one.

000

"I congratulate you Chrom! That was no small feat you pulled. He was one of the best warrior I've ever seen since old Basilio fought with me years ago" Khan Flavia said laughing while they were in the war council planning how to dispatch the soldiers to Ylisse.

Chrom smiled at the new Khan but he stood silent when Basilio entered the roof, with his tall muscular figure, the bald Khan walked firmly until he reached the table. He was bald and had one eye patch, but with his good eye he pierce trough Chrom like analyzing the man in front of him.

Flavia saw that and started to laugh, "Oh stop it you big oaf! Can't you see you are scaring Chrom?"

The Khan to be turned his head to Flavia and started to laugh, "Ohh you must have seen your face lad! I can't tell you how funny you looked!" he said.

After he stopped laughing he nodded, "Yes, I expected as much. You are a fine warrior, so I will give you this" Basilio said and a man entered the room.

A dual welding katana warrior who looked a little gruff. Slightly taller than Robin, he wore a set of blue robes like yukatas. He was average muscular and had brown hair, with white skin and brownish eye.

"Why are you giving me a warrior?" Chrom asked and Basilio replied with the fact that he was his old champion before Marth took the title off of him, "I think that since you are going to form an army he will learn more from you than staying here and doing nothing".

Basilio handed Chrom the champion title from his early match, then he smiled and said, "I wanted to give Marth the same, but once I looked for him he was out of Feroxi territory".

Chrom frowned and nodded at the Khan's words, then he looked at Lon' qu, _'Marth must be more powerful than I thought if he could take this strong looking warrior'_ he thought.

The warrior spoke little, but he said that his name was Lon' qu. When Lissa tried to shake his hand in greeting he said, "Away with you woman!" causing her to hide behind her brother.

Basilio laughed and said, "He has a problem with women. The only thing that can beat him is a good looking lady. Don't take it personally my dear princess".

Flavia snorted at this making Basilio look at her, "Come on Basilio. You have the same problem…" she said causing Basilio to laugh again, "That problem come only when I have more than three women on bed… you should know it".

The Shepherds laughed at the commentary while Lissa blushed. Basilio noted the mark on Robin's hand and the fact he looked like one of the dark mages in Plegia but Chrom answered first, "Look guys. He is not Plegian and he has never been there, else we would not found him on the ground near Ylisse. He is our tactician, the best we had hoped".

Basilio gave a small smile, nodding at the statement before telling them that a feast was planned in honor of the recent crowning of Khan Flavia so they went to the small party along with the rest of the Shepherds to mingle while the plans on sending soldiers were finished. However a scout entered the room in a hurry.

"Lord Chrom, a small battalion was seen near the castle of the baroness back on Ylisse. King Grangrel said that they captured them because they were invading Plegian territory. He claims their execution was going to be tomorrow at noon", the scout said.

Lissa heard this and yelled concerned, "Oh no, Maribelle is there. We need to hurry up and help her!" she said.

Chrom clenched his hands with rage, "Mad King Grangrel! He's resented because of the war with my father in the past. He always wanted to attack but why now?" he said but Flavia touched his shoulder and said, "Now it's time for you to get back there and help you sister to prevent a war with Plegia. We take care of thing here and send the soldiers you requested for patrolling the borders in case more Risen were spotted".

Chrom nodded and signaled the Shepherds to march towards Ylisse and convince her sister to deal with Mad King Grangrel before he declared war on Ylisse.

000

After returning to Ylisse Chrom went directly with his sister Emmeryn, but encountered that she had planned to parley with Grangrel because a masked a masked swordsman told her about the kidnap of Maribelle and that it was the best way to prevent war.

Chrom was not happy with that way, but he had no way of proving otherwise so he accompanied his sister to the meeting point, a wasteland on the fields of the border of Ylisse were the Mad King said would listen to The Exalt.

Along the way to the way Robin was watching as the landscape turned into a barren desert, where no man may cross without a reason. The tactician could sense the danger of exposing The Exalt to this Mad King and letting him ask for ransom for lady Maribelle.

"Chrom I sense an imposing treat in those wastelands. We have to watch carefully and protect your sister at all costs", Robin whispered to Chrom, who was holding the grip of his sword.

The small contingent of soldiers and the Shepherds marched until they arrived at a small cliff, where the Mad King was already posted watching under his nose at The Exalt and at his side was a woman wearing robes like the ones Robin wore.

The Mad King was an impressive sight, taller as Frederick he wore a set of royal Plegian clothes along with his crown, where a short but curly red hair could be seen along with a full beard carefully shaped. His companion, the woman wearing black robes, looked like a seductress wearing clothes that revealed an ample cleavage, her legs had a good shape because she wore thigh high stockings with pattern resembling thunder.

"Oh your excellence! I'm glad you could attend our small meeting!" Grangrel said mockingly, watching the reaction of the Shepherds.

"We came to this meeting because you have one of our friend, you bastard!" the blonde princess yelled at the Mad King causing him to laugh. Emmeryn turned her head towards Lissa and put her hand in Lissa shoulder.

"Hush little sister. Let me deal with the King, you will see that he understand to reason", Emmeryn smiled and looked at Grangrel, who was waiting with arms crossed and a look of contempt in his face.

The King told the woman in black something and she went straight to fetch Maribelle, who was tied by her hands. "Release me, you despicable bunch of thieves" the lady said but the woman laughed and dragged her towards the cliff.

"Now now, let's not get mad at this! This lady was found crossing our border illegally and our scouts brought her to me, given the circumstances crossing my border is a declaration of war in this territory", Grangrel said trying to sound serious but the look of his face revealed a dark intention beneath.

Maribelle was fighting her captor but it was in vain, "That a lie, you attacked my home and held me prisoner because you are mad, bastard!" she said causing the Mad King get angry and look to Emmeryn with a demanding look.

"We can overlook this useless event if you hand over to us the Fire Emblem!" Grangrel said making Emmeryn to gasp.

"Why do you want the Emblem? This is the symbol of the pact of the Divine Dragon and the Hero King Marth a thousand years ago. You can't use it even if you have it" Emmeryn said causing the Mad King to become angrier, "My reasons are my own! Now hand it over!" he said.

Robin watched the exchange of words between the King and The Exalt, he was thinking for a way to rescue Maribelle without causing a war, but the woman in black was watching his movements carefully.

"We won't give you the Emblem! Mad King you if think my life is worth of it you are sadly mistaken. Your highness don't give anything to this wretched coward" Maribelle said trying to get rid of her captor but heavy wind hit the woman holding her and a little mage appeared, holding a spell tome.

"Blasted little shit! How dare you lay a finger on a woman like me!" the woman in black said while she was kneeled on the ground panting.

Maribelle was shocked but unharmed, she smiled at the mage, "Ricken? What are you doing here?" she said but the young mage waved his hand and replied, "Now it's not the time! Let's go!"

The King saw all and turned his head towards Emmeryn, "He attacked in my territory, that is-" he said but Chrom cut him short, "Shut the hell up! Your delusions of grandeur won't give you the Emblem now and never!"

Grangrel laughed and answered, "Now that a declaration of war if I ever heard one. Little prince do you think you can have everything after your father ransacked and destroyed Plegia once, but the truth is that the visions of peace your sister has will never come to pass because your country has more blood in their hands than me" he said and then yelled, "YOU WILL DIE HERE TODAY! SOLDIERS KILL THE EXALT AND THEIR ARMY!"

From the nearby trees a bunch of brigands and Plegian soldiers appeared, trying to get nearby Emmeryn, but Chrom and Robin stood in front of them waiting to stop them from doing further damage striking and killing them before it was too late.

"Mad King, you soldiers attempted to kill The Exalt on Ylissean territory. Under the rightful orders of queen Emmeryn we declare war against Plegian country. Naga bring us victory!" Chrom said lifting his sword in the air and pointing it towards the Mad King.

Grangrel laughed madly, "Little prince, my army will crush you! Prepare to die Exalted dog!" retreating to his castle, preparing to strike at any moment.

000

Back at the castle Chrom was alone in his room planning the pending movements they would make in an attempt to stop Grangrel from reaching the city capital, but at that time he had no idea what they could do.

"For the meantime we can't distract ourselves from our mission. We have to prepare and prevent an attack from Plegian forces", Chrom said trying to sound convinced to himself. He was running a soliloquy that would convince his sister to act but to no avail.

The door of his room slowly opened and the shy Pegasus knight, Sumia, said, "My lord? Why are you still awake? Today was exhausting, you should get some sleep", Chrom turned his head to look at Sumia, who was wearing a nightgown instead of her armor, and smiled.

"You know Sumia, this whole business is bothering me. I will be happy when we can truly live in peace, it's just that I…" Chrom said but he sighed, "You right, I'm tired and need some rest".

Sumia approached the lord and hugged him, her hair smelled like apples and her body was warm, "You are our leader and I- we will look after you" she stuttered as Chrom hugged her back.

"I know I can always count on you Sumia. You are so kind to me, I will look for a way to compensate you" Chrom assured her, but Sumia shook her head, "Just being with you is enough…"

After that an uncomfortable silence appeared, causing both Sumia and Chrom to blush and act awkward for a while. "I should let you get some sleep my lord. I'll see you tomorrow", Sumia said while heading to the door, her cheeks still dotted with the pinkish color embarrassment.

Chrom stood there for a while before saying, "Good night, Sumia" and retiring to his bed, thinking on her and the pending war.

000

The next morning the scouts reported that a village nearby was being attacked by brigands, the same that attacked the town near they found Robin. The Shepherds decided to march quickly to that place in hoped they could save the people of the town.

When they arrived a lone woman was fighting with one of the bandits, she was yelling at them and trying to get away but it was useless.

"No more fighting woman! We don't want to kill you like your husband!" the bandit said restraining the woman. The old woman snarled, "You killed him because he didn't paid you for protection!"

The bandits laughed and dragged her towards one of the houses in the village. When Chrom and Robin arrived at the location they could see a small group of bandits burning and ransacking the place.

"We have to hurry, else we risk the safety of the people" Chrom said and nodded.

"I have a plan", the tactician said, "We position Frederick and Maribelle near the exit of the village while Sully and Vaike take out the small contingent near the house of the Mayor. Finally you, Lissa and I will rescue the citizen then…" Robin was saying but a sound near the bushes put them on alert.

When Chrom yelled to the stranger to come out of the bushes, a young lad came out with a casserole in his head like a helmet.

"I'm sorry your higherness. I but a poor villager trying ta rescue me ma from those dastards" the boy said. Chrom asked his name and when the incident happened, causing the lad to nod.

"Names' Donny, that's for Donnel. Me pa was murdered by those pigs and me ma was taken away. I tried ta help her!" Donny said but Chrom put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry lad, we will save you mom and bring her back. Can you fight?" the lord said but Donny shook his head no.

Chrom nodded to Robin to continue the strategy, he considered that Frederick would protect Maribelle of danger while she charged her spell because Valkyries don't use weapons or at least she said so.

When everybody took their positions the attack began. The bandits were surprised at the ambush by the prince but they were ready. Archer posted on the rooftops started to shoot the riders and the units at the sides.

Vaike and Sully took cover inside an abandoned building while Frederick tried to block some of the arrows that went towards Maribelle's direction, but before they were reached the Valkyrie created an ice shield preventing further damage.

The tactician had prepared a countermeasure in case this would happen, "Chrom, I need you to cover your eyes. This is going to be a blast!" he said and then clasped his hand creating a light wave that blinded the archers and burned their bows.

"NOW ATTACK!" Chrom yelled and the Shepherds attacked the bandits, taking are of the archers on the roofs first and then going after the ones holding prisoner the mother of Donnel. When they entered the house, the bandit was holding her from behind and with a knife over her throat.

"Lower your swords and turn back, else I will kill this old woman!" the bandit menaced the Shepherds. Chrom was about to lower his weapon when Robin stood in front of him, "What are you doing?" he said.

Robin didn't answer, he just raised his hand and with his index finger pointed at the bandit. A voice inside his head was whispering things like 'do it and the Shepherds will admire you. Do it and you future will be secured'. The tactician launched an electric charge towards the bandit piercing his head, killing him instantly.

Chrom nodded to Lissa to check on the old woman while he shook Robin, trying to get him on his senses again. The lord tried to make him come back, but the gaze of Robin was lifeless, like if he was dead from the inside.

"Come on Robin, don't lose it right now! We need to help this people!" Chrom said but the tactician didn't answer. Lissa saw the commotion and approached Robin then she slapped him making Robin go to the ground.

Once the tactician recovered he stood up, and with a bewildered look on his face he asked, "What happened? Is the people safe?" but Chrom only nodded to him.

"Ma, ma! Ya're safe, thanks to Naga and to you your higherness" Donny said while he hugged his mother. Chrom smiled and made an offer to Donny; to join the Shepherds because she shown valor amidst the horror of being attacked, but Donny turned him down saying, "Sorry your higherness, me ma needs me here to protect her. I wish ya luck with your quest!"

000

After the Shepherds left the town, Chrom asked to meet with Robin in private. Once in the room belonging to the tactician, Chrom was thinking on what to say and Robin waited patiently, not wanting to have this conversation so soon.

"What happened today Robin?" the lord asked with concern in his voice.

Robin stood there, thinking in a way to explain all of what happened today but the words didn't came to him. "I don't know Chrom. My mind went fuzzy for a moment when I saw the bandit holding the old woman prisoner", he said, "And this is not the first time it happens".

Chrom ducked his head and asked, "What do you mean? Has this happened before? When?" Robin sighed and put his hand over his face.

Robin started to sob trying to remember, "The first time it happened was when your sister told me about the Pegasus knights. When she mentioned the name 'Cordelia'".

Chrom narrowed his eyes at the name. He knew who she was but he was sure Robin never met her, so the whole thing sounder suspicious to him.

Robin saw the face of Chrom and asked what happened, but the lord discarded his thoughts and allowed the tactician to continue.

"After that, when we were in the fortress near the forest and the Risen shot arrows at us I had a vision of a red-haired woman falling trying to hold my hand in vain", Robin whipped the tears appearing in his cheeks, "I just don't know what is happening to me Chrom. I think I'm exhausted…"

Chrom nodded and said before retiring from Robin's room, "You need to rest and before that we need to take a little walk on the courtyard to clear you thoughts", Robin gave a small smile and followed Chrom near the trees.

When they arrived a familiar figure walked towards them, hands showing the palms signaling it was friendly. Chrom was surprised to see who it was and when it walked under the light, he frowned.

"Marth? How did you entered here? Most important, how did you avoid the guards?" Chrom asked the masked man.

Marth grinned and answered, "Near the eastern wall is a covered hole you made training when you were a child", the answer shocked Chrom, who was sure he covered that hole well that even his father could not notice it.

Chrom shook his head, "How did you know that? I was the only who knew", he asked nervously.

Marth nodded and replied, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now I came to make you a warning", he said causing Chrom to be more confused, "A warning about what?" he asked.

"Maybe you won't believe me but I came from a distant future, a future where the Fell Dragon awakes and destroys the world. The recent event shows that this current timeline will also suffer from the grip of Grima", Marth said making Chrom gasp, "GRIMA! As in The Grima, the Fell Dragon?" he asked.

Marth nodded and continued, "After what I saw, this events will happen before because you didn't had a tactician at this time and that assassins will prevent The Exalt to march towards Plegia to make a peace offer to Grangrel".

Chrom couldn't believe the words of the masked swordsman, but he had proven so fat that all the fact pointed towards the resurrection of the, once defeated, Fell Dragon. Robin watched the masked man moving towards him, looking at him like searching for his soul.

"I take this man is your tactician lord Chrom. Where did you found him?" the masked man asked Chrom, who answered that he was lying unconscious on the ground a couple of weeks ago, having no memory of his past life and with that robe like a dark mage.

Marth looked suspicious, or so Robin thought he would be under that mask he wore. "I'm but a simple man trying to become a better tactician sir. I claim no allegiance towards Plegia", Robin said but it looked like the blue haired warrior didn't care of it.

The masked man started to draw his sword in front of Chrom, making the lord to try to unsheathe Falchion too. Marth hold the tip of his sword at Chrom and said, "Hold it! I'm about to save your life".

Chrom narrowed his eyes, "How can I trust you!?" he said with suspicion in his voice. Marth just looked at him when suddenly an assassin jumped from the nearby bushes and tried to strike Marth.

The warrior dodged the blow and rounded the assassin stabbing him in his torso killing him instantly, but something Marth could not foresee was the appearance of a second assassin that jumped and launched his attack towards the distracted warrior.

"I hope this proof will suffice?" Marth said after killing the assassin. Chrom nodded in agreement, "Yeah" he said.

At the same time Robin could sense the presence of another men around the castle and inside it. He started charging a spell but an arrow distracted him; an archer was trying to kill Chrom but Robin dispatched the men on the roof before helping Marth but when he turned his head the second assassin was upon the blue haired warrior.

Marth turned to see the incoming blow form the assassin, falling slowly at him. "No! Marth, watch out!" Chrom said but it was too late.

000

A/N: I couldn´t bring Donny to the story because I couldn´t recruit him on my normal playthought the first time I played (yes, I was bad playing this game at that time). But I did recruit him once I played again on lunatic +.

As always, please review and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 6: Future Imperfect

Hi, this is DRMSTR once again. I been out for some time now and I have to wrap some business before returning to write again. Thanks to those who wished me well, I assure you I wanted to return as soon as posible, but my doctor told me "Don´t move out of that bed young man... and stop flirting with your nurses" so I was glad to be out.

Anyway, I present you the next chapter of Fire Emblem.

000

Marth could see the incoming blow from the assassin and with little time he tried to jump back in order to avoid the blow, but the sword of the fallen assassin made him slip and only the tip of the sword touched his mask, shattering it in two.

Chrom charged at the assassin and killed him. When he turned to see if Marth was ok, he saw that Marth was in fact a woman, her long hair flowing free now.

The lord gulped and stated the obvious, "You're a woman?" Marth chuckled and touched her long hair before answering, "And quite the actress too. Seriously you didn't had any clue about this!"

Robin frowned as he listened fighting noises coming from inside the castle. "Emmeryn is not out of danger yet! There are assassins still in there!" he said.

Chrom gasped and hurried to the inside hall, trying to make it in time. For his luck the killers hadn't reached her yet.

"Emm? Are you alright? There are assassins from Plegia trying to kill you!" Chrom told his sister and turned his head towards Robin, "We must protect my sister until the pegasus knights arrive" he said.

Robin stood silent for a minute and then started to look around him. "This is a good sport for a defensive stance. We can assign Shepherds in every door preventing them from entering", he said.

The tactician saw as every available Shepherd positioned at the doors, leaving Marth and Chrom to defend the main gate where Emmeryn's room was. Robin was planning their next moves when a hand posed on his shoulder making him freeze with fear.

The tactician expected an assassin trying to kill him but instead a tall soldier clad in a yellow looking armor was smiling at him, his face revealing a fair looking man with his eyes closed. Robin gulped and asked him who he was.

"My name is Kellam, sir. I've been with you since the attack on the village" he said, causing Robin to doubt. "I know I'm easy to miss, but I've been trying talk to you but every time I tried you walked away muttering something about water".

Robin was perplexed, "So the times when I found water on my desk… you put those glasses there?" he asked. Kellam smiled and nodded happily.

The tactician expected him to complain about the tactician carelessness but he felt that he was a kind soul, ready to help. The tactician smiled and nodded, indicating Kellam that he was going to support both Marth and Robin near the door, meanwhile he and Frederick and Lissa blocked the other.

Robin understood that the rest of the Shepherds were in town buying some supplies for the barracks, so he tried to use the people the best he could.

The signal horn was heard and the invading warriors started to ransack the place, trying to block the escape routes of The Exalt.

The firs impact force was repelled by them, a small contingent of soldiers entered the halls and tried to attack the prince, but Chrom and Marth were prepared and killed them. The other door was more or less challenging because archers aimed to kill them too.

A black wearing a black vest like a master wizard was walking towards them, his gaze was fixed on Robin. The black mage stood still for a minute before saying, "Hahaha every piece is on the board now, all is going according to plan", but the wizard saw Marth in the distance helping Chrom and the others preventing the assassination of The Exalt.

"You should not be here. You DON'T belong here!" the black mage snarled and signaled his men to proceed, "Kill the Exalt, bring me the Fire Emblem and bring the other dogs to sacrifice them", he said.

Frederick grunted and said, "Damned Grimleals! Those son of a bitch are still trying to resurrect their master!" Robin was angry of the unnecessary violence and human sacrifices, but after spotting a shadow nearby Emmeryn he run inside as he left Frederick and Lissa in charge of securing the door.

When the tactician entered the room he saw an assassin lying on the floor death, on his side was a giant claw shaped mark. Emmeryn was fine and a woman was at her side was inspecting the place so no more assassins would merge from the shadows.

The tactician was confused by the looks of the woman, she had a human body but bunny ears; all of her screamed rabbit but she also looked like a proud warrior so Robin tried to do his best to avoid angering the woman, he tried to approach but the woman was holding a glowing stone in her hand, treating to use it but Robin could not imagine how.

"Your Exalt is alright, man spawn. You should focus on the task at hand!" The rabbit woman said, to which Emmeryn nodded in agreement. The tactician retreated slowly to the door where the others were holding back the aggressors.

000

At the same time Chrom saw a stray thief mumbling something, "How can we kill that sweet lady. She had not done nothing to us!" Chrom approached the thief, surprising him as he threw his weapon away.

"Who are you? Are you with those scumbags that try to kill my sister?" Chrom asked pointing his sword at the thief's neck.

"No my lord. You see I'm not a killer but a simple thief hired to find some emblem, or anything of value! My name is Gaius and after hearing the order that wretched bastard Validar gave, I'm a freelancer" the thief said before Chrom lowered his weapon.

The lord sighed and tried to find a reason to hire the thief, but he could find none. "How much for you services?" Chrom asked. The thief answered that his price was high and the lord raised his arm to scratch his forehead causing a bag full of candies to fall of his belt.

Gaius' eyes lighted and smiled, "I take those candies and we have a deal! I'll work for you!" he said. Chrom was confused and asked him why, Gaius smiled and answered that while he liked gold the candies were a better payment. Chrom just sighed and agreed, hoping he would not regret this 'contract'.

000

After Robin secured the room of Emmeryn, he saw the black mage approaching the door while Frederick and Lissa stood patiently waiting to attack the mage, but Validar grinned with malevolence casting a push spell pinning both Shepherds to the wall, restraining them and leaving him one on one with Robin.

"You! I had lost all hope of finding you. If you join me now I'll forgive the lives of you friends", Validar said, as a sinister grin appeared over his face, making Robin wary and confused about that man.

Both wizards started to circle in a dance of powerful magic; Validar wanting the Emblem for dark purposes and Robin wanting peace in Ylisse. As they started casting spells both clashed the most powerful magic creating an energy vortex that destroyed everything that it touched.

Validar was controlling the flow of battle and seemed to enjoy the efforts of Robin trying to repel him, "Surrender! You can do nothing against the might of Grima", he said, "This was destined to happen before you were even born!"

Robin was getting tired with the display of power, his magic skills were still too undeveloped compared to Validar's magic. The black mage laughed maniacally, strengthening his spell causing the tactician to kneel.

At some point, Validar was distracted when he noticed that his soldiers were being annihilated and soon he would run; Robin made use of that sloppy seconds to unsheathe his sword and charge to the black mage, stabbing him in the chest.

Validar screamed with agony and while he fell to the ground he yelled, "NOOOOOO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" and disappeared in the middle of a purple mist.

Robin was exhausted and crouched, panting near the point of unconsciousness. Chrom hurried his way but when he arrived the tactician was unconscious. Lissa looked concerned and sighed; she told Frederick to help Chrom carry Robin towards his room while the chaos in the castle settled.

000

A couple of hours later Robin woke up to find himself on his bed in his room. Everything was blurry to him and he could make a couple of shadows in front of him.

"My lord, I think he exhausted his magic power. That caused the loss of consciousness and a contusion near his temporal bone" Miriel said writing everything she could think about Robin's condition.

Robin rubbed his eyes attempting to clear his view and then he saw clearly Chrom and Miriel looking at him. The tactician felt exhausted and hungry, but none of that mattered to him because of what happened back there; his fight with Validar.

"I didn't knew you were a doctor, my lady Miriel", the tactician said trying to make a joke but the mage just nodded and continued writing.

"I'm not. I'm just a mage like you so I can tell when someone is exhausted for overuse of their magical energy. Just like you did before", Miriel said, then Chrom approached Robin and looked towards Miriel, "Leave us Miriel. Go find my sister and tell her we will talk soon"

Miriel nodded and went through the door. Once the mage was gone Chrom gave his hand to Robin for him to stand up.

"Robin, what happened back there? Why did that mage know you?" Chrom asked concerned, while Robin scratched his head with confusion.

"I don't know what to say Chrom. You know I lost my memory and if I knew that 'Validar' then that means I was one of his black mages" Robin told him, "But if I was one of them, then why I was on that field that day!"

Chrom seemed satisfied with that explanation, but he could not shake the idea of Robin being manipulated and brainwashed by Validar. "Come then Robin, we must meet my sister and see if she is safe. Then we can figure something out of this mess".

Robin didn't like it either, the thought of being one of the Grimleals made him sick but deep inside him knew that Validar was a part of him and the words he said 'even before you were born' caused him grieve, not because he could know things of his past but because he didn't wanted to be part of the Grimleals.

000

Emmeryn was shocked with the recent events, the last thing she wanted was a war to come into her kingdom because the people were living in peace after the reign of her father. Chrom was desperate trying to find a solution until finally an idea came to him.

"Emmeryn, we will hide you in the castle west of here. That's a secluded location and no one knows where it is!" Chrom said looking with hope at her sister, but she didn't look convinced.

"I can't leave my people to protect myself! What kind of Exalt would I be if I abandon them? No Chrom I'm sorry but I can't…" Emmeryn replied tearfully. Lissa approached her sister and held her in a hug while she sobbed.

Robin watched from all this and thought of a way to take Emmeryn to the castle while they dealt with Grangrel, but every way he imagined was wrong.

Finally the tactician sighed and said the very first thing he imagined, "My lady, we will take you to the castle a couple of days. In the meantime we will stay here in the castle to protect the people and after we measure the risks we will come for you to deal with the Mad King. If you stay here for too long other assassins will come".

A single Pegasus Knight was there; her name was Captain Phila and she was in charge of the personal guard of The Exalt. She was there ensuring that she was fine and apologized to her because she wasn't there when the attack started.

"My lady I suggest we proceed soon. There's no guarantee as Robin said that you would not be attacked again", Phila said.

Emmeryn tearfully agreed and said that she needed some time to prepare herself for the journey. The next morning was the day they would march towards the hidden castle and wait until they could defeat Grangrel, in the meantime the Shepherds disbanded and returned to duty.

Chrom looked everywhere for Marth, but after achieving victory she disappeared. The lord was walking thought the courtyard and saw Marth walking to the exit.

"Wait up please!" Chrom yelled and Marth looked at the lord. "I wanted to thank you for helping us repelling the assault. If I can do something for you, just name it".

The blue haired lady smiled, looking up at the sky. "There's nothing I want. Stopping the doomed future to occur is the only thing I cared for, now that it stopped we have nothing to worry about", with that exchange of words she left.

Chrom returned to Emmeryn's room where the rabbit woman was. Emmeryn talked to her while Robin was listening and writing something on his book.

"In my behalf I thank you for helping me", Emmeryn said to the rabbit woman. Chrom was confused by the looks of that woman and tried to ask who she was.

"Chrom, she is a Taguel. She belongs to a race of shape-shifters from distant lands", Emmeryn explained to him but the woman grunted with disdain.

"My name is Panne. I'm the last of the Taguel after your race brought us to extinction years ago" she said causing Emmeryn to gasp.

"I-I had no idea of the pain you were put thought! I apologize for… ", The Exalt said but Panne cut her short, "I don't want an apology from you! I just came to honor the alliance the humans and Taguels have" she said.

Chrom was pained for that, for her to be the last of her kind was terrible. "Kellam guide her to one of our rooms in the barracks. We need fine soldiers and she would be a great addition to our campaign".

The tall soldier smiled for being spotted and took Panne with him. Robin was thinking in a way to help, but the only option he could think of was procreation and that he could not do.

"I think we need to rest for our journey tomorrow. Your highness I bid you good night", Robin said exiting the room. The Exalt smiled and wished him a good night; Chrom stood still for a minute and then hugged his sister.

"I thought I'll lost you!" the lord said. Emmeryn smiled and hugged him back.

000

The next morning a small contingent of soldiers along with the Shepherds started to march towards the secluded castle, this had only one purpose: to protect The Exalt. A friend of house Ylisse suggested they travel across the mountains because the rough terrain would cover their tracks and was safest.

Along the way they were surprised by a small Plegian battalion, they positioned along the chasm surrounding the mountains making it impossible to flee. The emissary of house Ylisse started to sweat profusely as Chrom asked him what happened.

"N-nothing my lord, it just that this patrols are here and this route is the safest!" the emissary said. Chrom looked at Robin and nodded for him to plan something.

"You're right, someone must have gave them the signal. But they won't delay our efforts now!" Chrom said just as Robin approached them.

"We have The Exalt with us. A formation behind us will cover them while we dispatch the soldiers", the tactician said, "I suggest Sully, Vaike, Virion, Panne, Miriel, Lon' qu and Maribelle to stay and guard her. Meanwhile You, Sumia, Lissa, Frederick, Ricken and me to cover the frontline. Stahl, Gaius and Kellam will guard the base of the base of the mountain and will scout if someone approaches. And of course you emissary will stay with The Exalt".

The Shepherds gathered and prepared for the coming battalion on the front, but he sounds of screams coming from the mountains distracted them for a second.

A small looking girl was running of an old looking man. The girl was scared to death as the man approached her. "Don't come near me old man! I have a rock and I plan to use it!" she said.

The man stopped as she said this, "Old man? Gregor is no old man. I only wanted to protect you, but you kicked Gregor in groin and other parts" he said.

Robin saw this and thought of a way to bring the lady with them. He saw as Sumia was looking at Chrom with blush on her cheeks.

"Sumia, do you think that you can pair with Chrom and fetch that lady?" the tactician said causing Sumia's blush to deepen.

"O-of course!" the embarrassed Pegasus knight yelled and helped Chrom to get up her horse. "We will come back quickly!" she said.

Once both Sumia and Chrom approached them, the lord drew his sword and pointed at Gregor, "Leave that maiden alone, you pervert!" he said.

Gregor lifted his hands and said, "Me don't want to damage her. Gregor only wanted to help her!" The little girl was nearly crying, "I'm tired of men chasing after me! I had enough of them when they made me transform into a dragon a do tricks to them!"

Chrom frowned and looked at the small girl, "A dragon? Are you a manakete? But you're so young for that!" The little girl smiled and nodded, "I'm not a child, my name is Nowi and I have a thousand something years!" she said.

Sumia saw as the battalion approached more and more the formation in which Robin was launching spells delaying they arrival, "Can we do this latter? There are more urgent matters than this!" the Pegasus lady said.

Chrom nodded and offered his hand to the Nowi. He then looked at Gregor and said, "Then you didn't wanted to harm her, so what are you?"

Gregor grinned, "Me? Gregor is mercenary but if you let me work for you, I will give you a discount! Gregor just want to protect small girl!" he said, causing Nowi to blush and to frown.

"I'm not a child gramps!" the manakete said.

Chrom agreed to bring him up and then the four of them returned to the formation. Robin assigned the protective formation. Nowi transformed into a dragon and helped Robin repel the incoming arrows of the Plegian archers.

Plegian soldiers charged at the defensive barrier Robin planned, clashing weapons with the five warrior standing. The battalion was small but their attacks made them recoil at each strike.

Robin saw the opportunity and signaled Frederick to use us staves to pierce their armor while Chrom and Lissa charged at them stopping them to enter the contingent protecting The Exalt.

Robin and Ricken charged their spells and launched them to long range, cutting the rest of the soldiers short and burning them. A group of remaining soldiers descended from the mountain and tried to surprise the other contingent.

Maribelle was charging a spell while Sully, Vaike and Panne stopped them form surrounding and attacking Emmeryn. Virion and Maribelle were launching long range attacks to the remaining soldiers.

The Valkyrie didn't finish her spell when a soldier jumped and tried to stab her; but a quick slash from Lon' qu's katana prevented this. Maribelle was concerned that the soldier made a small cut on Lon' qu's face.

"Let me help you!" she said but Lon' que backed away nervously and sweating, "Don't come near woman" he said. Maribelle sighed.

When every attacking soldier was dispatched the Shepherds celebrated and continued a couple of hours more to camp near the base of the mountain.

000

At night and near the fire, the Shepherds gathered to eat supper. Robin was smiling at Sumia and Chrom; she gave him a big pie of rhubarb-and-fiddlehead and Chrom was looking at her nervously.

Chrom always complained about how much he hated rhubarb, especially when Sully cooked it wrong and everybody got he urges. He didn't mind that and ate it, giving a satisfaction smile to Sumia who was cleaning smallclothes and when he finished eating he gave her a small kiss in her cheeks and a cup of tea.

Robin helped Sumia cook those pies but after fifteen tries he had eaten so much than Frederick added more training to his schedule. The tactician was pleased to see such peace within the Shepherds even when there was a war.

Maribelle was trying to get near Lon' qu, but the proud warrior ran every time she got near to thank him for helping her earlier while Nowi, on the shoulders of Gregor, laughed at them.

Vaike was showing off his muscles to Sully but the chevalier was laughing at him and they started to spar a while. Both of them looked like they were having fun.

Chrom and Lissa sat in front of him, smiling at the tactician. "You have become such a fine tactician Robin. I don't have doubts anymore, you deserve you position and place her with us", Chrom said along with the rest of the Shepherds.

Robin smiled and saw as Emmeryn along with Phila approached him. Robin stood up and bowed at her.

"Robin, you have my trust and I hope you stay with us for a long time. You have proven to deserve a place with the Pegasus knights!" Phila said making Robin blush at the praise from the woman.

The Exalt smiled and ruffled his platinum blonde hair. All the Shepherds laughed and had a pleasant evening after that.

000

After a couple of days they were getting near the hidden castle, Robin was wary of the lack of sound in the environment. At the base of the mountain, near the end of the great chasm of Ylisse, a man with a white flag appeared.

The Shepherds stopped and the emissary ran to the man of the flag. "They have the emblem with them!" he said.

The man with the flag smiled and drew his sword, "Good job, now prepare to meet Naga!" The emissary got on his knees and pleaded for his life, but the Plegian mercenary beheaded him.

The Shepherds heard a horn of alarm sounding across the mountains. As it sounded wyvern riders appeared and horse riders came down the base of the mountain. Archers polluted the entrance of the secret path to the castle and combat soldiers started to march.

Robin was caught by surprise as the leader of the small army said, "Give us the Emblem and you will be executed nicely. Refuse and we will slaughter the men first and have our way with the women!"

The tactician thought of a way to prevent the Plegian army to kill them. He told Sumia to cover the rear flank with Sully, Maribelle and Lissa, then he signaled Vaike, Gaius and Kellam to cover the sides for ambushes and Virion to kill at long range and cover Emmeryn along with Lon' qu and the group of Pegasus knights lead by Phila. Frederick, Chrom and he would try to stop the soldiers on foot while Miriel and Ricken took care of the horse riders.

The army clashed with them, trying to get to the Emblem. The archers covered the sky with arrows but Ricken and Robin burned them as Miriel casted thunders at them. The wyvern riders attacked Lon' qu throwing him to the ground while Virion dispatched it.

Maribelle helped Lon' qu to get on his feet while Lissa and Sumia repelled the incoming horse riders. Phila commanded her forces to stop the soldiers coming down from the mountain.

Little by little the Plegian forces thinned and the leader sound the horn again, calling for reinforcements but instead a lone Pegasus knight appeared, hurrying to get near the Shepherds.

Phila saw that woman and said to her once she get close enough, "Cordelia? What are you doing out here?" Robin's head came up when she said her name and repeated as he hear it in a dream, "Cordelia?"

Phila turned her head towards the tactician and answered, "Yes, she is one of the youngest recruits of the Pegasus knights. But she is assigned to another part of the army, so why are you here Cordelia?"

The young Pegasus rider saluted her and answered, "Captain, my comrades in the rear lines told me to come and tell you that reinforcements are coming from the south and that an army is approaching Ylisse!"

Emmeryn gasped at the news, but she could not move because they were still fighting. Phila analyzed the information and said, "So the other stayed behind for you to relay the message".

Cordelia nodded and looked grimaced at her Captain. Phila sighed and assigned her to the frontlines now that the archers were all dispatched.

When Cordelia arrived near Chrom she blushed deeply, trying to concentrate in the remaining forces. The same effect Cordelia had for Robin, which had a deep blush on his cheeks.

The leader of the assault for came near them, and with a crossbow he started to shoot bolts at them; Frederick grabbed Chrom and covered him behind his shield. Cordelia saw as a bolt flew her way bur turned to ashes; Robin prevented the hit earning a smile from the red haired beauty.

The leader of the assault continued launching bolts and Cordelia grabbed Robin and lifted him to the air. "Now we're even" she said.

Robin was nervous because he was so close to the Pegasus knight that he could smell her perfume. "Let me fall down and finish him" he said, but Cordelia frowned at him.

"Are you crazy mister? At this altitude you will die!" she said. Robin smiled and assured her that he won't die so easily.

When Cordelia let him fall, the tactician readied his sword and a spell tome. "Let's tip the scales" he said and threw his sword at the Plegian soldier stabbing his thought his head. After that, the tactician casted a spell that lifted him before touching the ground. "Elwind!" he yelled and landed softly next to Chrom.

After the battle was finished Cordelia landed and dismounted her pegasi, making her way towards Phila and bowing to The Exalt and to Chrom.

"Your worship, we have reports that a large force is being displayed towards Ylisse. Plegia is marching to the capital and will arrive in a couple of days", Phila said to a grim looking Emmeryn.

"I knew I should not leave my people alone!" The Exalt said, but Chrom assured her that it was not her fault.

Emmeryn smiled and took the Fire Emblem out and gave it to Chrom. "My brother, I will entrust you with this. You must take care of it while I return to Ylisse and strike a deal with Grangrel".

With a surprised look, Chrom tried to protest but Emmeryn shook her head, "No, you must proceed to the castle and wait until I return. That's the only way the Emblem is going to be secure!"

Phila made a steep forward and spoke, "My lord I, along with the Pegasus Force, will escort your worship to the capital and we will send word after we get there so you can be sure she is safe".

Cordelia made a steep forward too but her Captain put her hand on the red haired Pegasus knight, "No Cordelia, you will stay here with Chrom and help him".

Such statement made Cordelia blush deeply and nod. Phila smiled and she, along with her Pegasus squad, escorted Emmeryn to Ylisse and secure the city.

After they left, Robin approached Chrom looking confused with the sudden departure of Emmeryn. "Are you sure it was the right call to let her go?" he said.

The lord looked at Robin with a slight smile, "I couldn't stop her even if I tried. You must learn to deal with it from time to time. If you have daughters dome days it will be the same" he said causing Robin to chuckle.

Chrom sighed and was about to signal the Shepherds to continue their path when he noticed Cordelia was still with her gaze on the floor. '_She must be nervous. After all it's the first time she is left behind at charge of something from her superiors and the guilt of losing her comrades must weight within her' _he thought.

The lord smiled and made Robin follow him. Robin was confused with the sudden order form Chrom but he didn't mind. The tactician started to shake with fear when they approached Cordelia.

At the sunset, the burning red hair, adorned with a pair of wing looking accessories, of hers flowed like the river and her red ayes reflected the compassionate soul she had. She had a slender frame yet a well-defined body covered with a plate armor, and like Sumia she wore a dress looking vest, with brown boots and clippings preventing her from losing her lower armor.

Cordelia's face had white sky and a smile that made her look like an angel. She had a lance with her and a stance that made her look like the cutest thing alive.

When Chrom introduced them, Cordelia smiled to Robin and the world revolved around her. The tactician's mind saw her in a wedding dress, then a towel covering her body and finally her holding a child.

Robin couldn't take it and started to fall, like slow motion, to the ground. The last thing he could hear was the yelling of Chrom towards Lissa and Maribelle as Cordelia crouched beside him and looked at his face, concern showing on her face.

000

Robin woke up to a familiar face looking at him. Cordelia spent the last few hours taking care of him while Lissa patched him up, but since the cause was unknown to her they left the tactician to rest.

Robin tried to stand up from the bed but his mind was churning. "Arrg! My mind's heavy!" he said.

Cordelia smiled and brought him a glass of water, "Are you alright Robin? You were out for a couple of hours. My lord Chrom asked to see you", she said, "I'm glad you are ok now. If you have time then later the Shepherds will have a meeting in the courtyard".

Robin nodded and stood up but his face revealed a deep blush from being near, Cordelia saw his face and put her hand on his shoulder. Robin started to sweat at the action, Cordelia's face of concern made Robin nervous as she gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure you are ok?" the red haired rider asked. Robin nodded and followed Cordelia to the war council, where Chrom was waiting for him. Then Cordelia headed towards Sumia and Lissa and asked them with a fuzzy look on her face, "Since when do you know Robin? I get the feeling he was analyzing me when we were introduced!"

Both ladies chuckled and Sumia spoke, "He carries a book Lissa gave him. He has the description of every one of us and all the Shepherds call that book 'The Rooster' because it has information about all of us. Information that we share with Robin, of course".

Cordelia thought about this but didn't looked convinced. But Lissa spoke then, "We found Robin a couple of weeks ago, I suppose we will share the story with you later. But the point is, he writes about us and don't let us see it because he wrote some perverted thing about us: like the size of our breasts", she said and Cordelia gulped.

Lissa saw this and said while chuckling, "Don't worry. We plan to see that book before too long, and ask him why did he passed out when he met you!"

"Then what you say is that it's normal for him to do that!" Cordelia proclaimed and the three of them laughed, thinking of all the thing Robin must have wrote of them.

At the war council Robin sneezed.

000

A/N: As always please favorite and/or review


End file.
